


Of Sacrifice & Love (Business AU)

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Liz gets around in this fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Liz Walker is a college student at UCLA and the younger sister of Hesh and Logan. Her life takes quite a turn after she has a one night stand with a man she shouldn't have. Now the family disappointment, she needs to figure out how to fix the issue and choose between Professor Merrick who's had a crush on her for over a year or her boss Gabriel Rorke who has promised her a simplistic life. But things turn more treacherous for her as time goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking @indifitel6661 again for another awesome fic idea. As usual this will contain a ton of smut and will feature my other oc James. Hope you enjoy this little business AU!

It's was a beautiful fall day and Liz was walking back to her car after class had finished. It was her third year at UCLA, and things were going great. Or they were. Liz was going for her PHD in astrophysics and didn't want to be in a ton of debt by the time she graduated in four to five years. Her dad offered her a job at his company, where her two older brothers worked. She wasn't to keen on working there, she didn't have the expertise for it and didn't want to screw anything up. And Liz was a little scared about working around advanced weaponry. Once she told her dad this, he told her she wouldn't be working on any weapons and would be working in the office, taking phone calls, writing down meeting times and telling Gabriel Rorke when his appointments were here. 

Gabriel Rorke and her dad had been friends since college. They created the Rorke & Walker Industry together. Starting it in their 20's and the company blew up from there. Liz never met the guy until she was around 18....or maybe she did when she was really little, she couldn't remember. She only went to check out the company cause her partner in crime, a.k.a her big brother Logan was going to work there. Either way Liz would be spending most of her work days in the same vicinity as him and was looking forward to getting to know him better. 

Liz always wondered why he kept his job and family separate. They all knew what he did for a job, but never inviting your friend who also happens to be the CEO of the company over to your house for a drink or a BBQ was a little weird. Elias had his reason's and would probably tell them eventually. She tossed her bag into the passengers seat and sat down with a groan. 

She started up her car and headed off campus. Even though she loves her school and the friends she has made here, she just couldn't live in a dorm. So her and her dad made a deal, if Liz stayed in college he would pay for her rent for her apartment. She gladly accepted and now lives in a one bedroom apartment close to her campus. Near there was a quaint little cafe called 'Confection Connection'. Her friend Keegan who also happens to be dating her brother Logan owns the place. 

Liz always stopped there before and after class. Getting her usually coffee to wake herself up in the morning and something for breakfast. During the afternoon she would usually get tea and whatever struck her fancy. Then she would stay and chat with Keegan for a while. She met Keegan when she kept coming into the cafe and became a regular of his. It started off with small talk that ended with a close friendship. 

She parked her car in the parking lot at the back of the cafe, grabbed her wallet and got out of the car. Hearing the car lock as she walked towards the cafe. When she walked in, it wasn't as packed as it normally was and Liz was thanking the heavens for that. After the day she had, she wasn't looking forward to a crowded cafe. 

Keegan saw her walk in and smiled at her. She noticed his black hair was neat and tidy on his head, which mean't Logan wasn't here. Liz semi regretted introducing them to each other, but she was happy for them. She just didn't like hearing their sex life in full details. Liz walked over and leaned against the counter. 

"I see Logan isn't here, he must be having a fit." 

Keegan laughed and shook his head. "He had to work......I hear you got a job there as well? 

Liz stretched her neck and scoffs. "Logan told you didn't he? And yeah I did, I didn't want to graduate college and be in a ton of debt." 

"He might have and that's smart. So what can I get my most valuable customer?" 

Liz smiled and laughed. Keegan was quite the charmer and Liz couldn't help being a little attracted to him. She would never admit it though. "I'll have my usual tea and that brownie is calling my name." 

"Alright." Keegan walked a little ways away to get started on her tea. Once he made it just how she liked it he walked back over and handed her her cup. Then walked away to grab the delicious looking brownie. Since Keegan knew she would be staying a little he set her brownie on a small plate and brought it over to her. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome. How was school?" 

Keegan rang her up while they started to have their chat. Knowing the owner of your favorite cafe was a plus, since Liz got a discount every time she came in. She rang her card through and quickly typed in her pin. Keegan pulled put her receipt and threw it away. 

"The usual. But I think or my friend thinks my history teacher has the hots for me."

She took a bite of her brownie and moaned in satisfaction. Just what she needed. 

"Ooh Liz gonna get frisky with the professor." 

Liz shot him a look and Keegan had that cheeky grin plastered over his face. 

"Probably not." 

"Awe come on Liz, it could be the best sex you've ever had." 

Liz sighed and shook her head. "Are you telling me I should seduce my professor?" 

Liz laughed at the thought. She didn't mind hooking up with people from bars on the weekends, but your professor was a whole other story. 

"Yes. It shouldn't be that hard. You're a beautiful young lady and if he doesn't want you than he's stupid." 

She raised a brow and chuckled. "I'll think about it okay?" 

"Good." 

Liz watched him walk away to get another customers order. She was thinking about what he said. But deep down she wouldn't do it. It would be to weird. He came back a few minutes later and Liz wanted to change the subject. 

"So I heard you and Logan had an eventful night a few days ago." 

She gave him a wink and laughed at how red his face got. Logan told Liz everything and anything, whether she'd wanted to know the details or not. She guessed Logan never told Keegan that. 

"Lo-- Logan didn't tell you? Did he?" 

"Oh yes he did and everything else you two have done. In detail too." 

Keegan groaned and laid his head on the counter. Liz laughed at the flustered man in front of her. She bit her brownie with a smug look on her face. Liz was quite happy with herself. He finally lifted his head and sighed. His face was still beat red and Liz tried to hold back a laugh. 

"I should get use to that shouldn't I?" 

"Definitely. Don't worry, it's not like I'll tell anyone." 

Liz gave him a reassuring smile and took the last bite of her brownie and slide the plate over to Keegan. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I should get going, I have a ton of homework as usual and a paper do soon." 

"Alright. See you in the morning." 

Liz waved goodbye and headed to her car. 

xXx

It was later that night and Liz was pacing around her apartment. She got most of her school work done and was now bored out of her mind. She wanted it to be the weekend. When she knows she'll have something to do. She sat down at her counter and fiddled with the apples in a bowl. 

Liz loved living on her own, but sometimes she'd wish she had a roommate. She sighed and stood up. She was heading back into her room until she heard a knock at the door. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around and went to the door. She opened the door and saw it was her dad, with what looked like Chinese take out in his hand. 

"Hey dad." 

She stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind her. Elias smiled and walked over to the counter and set the bag down. 

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" 

Liz walked over to the counter and sat back down. "No I haven't, I was to preoccupied with school work." 

Elias took out the containers of food and Liz's stomach started to growl. It smelled phenomenal. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and sat down next to her. 

"How was school?" 

Elias fixed up both their plates and handed Liz hers. "The usual. Daisy thinks our history professor has the hots for me." 

Liz scoffs and shook her head, thinking back on the conversation with Keegan earlier. She looked at her dad and he conveyed his usual neutral look. He knew about Liz's lifestyle and seemed fine with it. 

"What do you think of him?" 

Liz lifted and dropped her shoulders. "I don't know. I've never really thought about that dad. I'm there to learn, not sleep with my professor."

She took a bite of her food and stared at the containers of food spread across the counter. 

"If he does though. Then what?" 

Liz sighed and set the chopsticks on her plate. "Then he does. I'm not actively flirting with him. And he hasn't flirted with me either so.." 

He gave her a confused look and set down his chopsticks as well. "Then why does Daisy think that then?" 

"Apparently she saw him check me out and he's been staring at me more lately. That's what she noticed." 

Elias nodded and grabbed his chopsticks. "What's his name again? Doesn't it start with an M or something?" 

"Merrick. He's bald with a beard. Kinda young, at least in his early 40's." 

"Merrick, that's right. Isn't his first name Tom?" 

"Yup." 

They ate silently after that. She was starting to regret telling anyone about that. At least her dad laid off the subject, she knew Keegan wouldn't. Either way she wasn't going to sleep with her professor. 

Her dad stayed a few more hours and they spent that time talking and watching some crappy movie that was on tv. Liz was close with her dad, he was the only parent she knew. Her mom died when she was very little and has no recollection of her. 

Now Liz was all curled up in her bed and ready to fall in a deep deep sleep. Only her mind wouldn't let her. It kept going to her professor, and Liz found this more annoying than that bitch in her trigonometry class. She changed positions and groaned. After a while she let her brain win the fight and finally fell asleep. 

xXx

It was Liz's first day at work and she was a mix of emotions. It didn't help she had a shit night of sleep and pretty crappy day to add on to it. She walked into the building with her brother David...or Hesh as he likes to go by. Liz would be in the office section why he would be in the engineering section of the building with Logan and their dad. Who watches over that part of the job. 

They went their separate ways once Hesh got off on his floor. He wished her good luck and went on with his job. Liz got off on her floor and her nerves started to settle in. She could see the office from the elevator and walked towards it. Then her dad walked out. A sigh of relief leaving her as he did. 

"Ah, you're here. Gabriel would like to see you in his office. If you need me for anything you know were I'll be." 

He leaned in and gave her a hug. The small gesture helped a lot. "Okay. And I'm sure I'll be fine. You worry a lot, you know that." 

He pulled away and chuckled. "I'm your father Liz, that's my job." 

Liz laughed and shook her head. "We should probably get to our jobs." 

Elias nodded and they both headed into the opposite direction. When Liz walked into the office, it wasn't what she expected. She was expecting to see an abundance of people, there was no one. Besides her and Gabriel. When you first walked in, there was a small waiting room and a desk, which would be hers and then to the left was Gabriel's private office and across from that was the meeting room. 

She walked over to his door and lightly knocked. He smile and motioned for her to come in. Gabriel was looking quite dapper in black trousers and white button down shirt. She smiled in return and walked in, closing the door behind her. 

"Dad said you wanted to see me?" She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Not knowing why she felt so nervous. Liz watched him as he got up from his desk and walk over to her. She forgot how tall he was and how muscular. 

"Yes I do. Just wanted to welcome you aboard." He held out his hand for her to shake. She obliged and shook it. Liz glanced around his office and saw it was pretty basic. A big desk with a computer, a bunch of papers and some knickknacks. In front of the desk were two chairs and then a few art pieces on the wall. 

"Thank you. Happy to be here......I, just wasn't expecting it to be so small." She gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her neck. He gave her an amused look and laughed. 

"Yeah. I don't need a lot of people for this part of the job. All the work is down stairs." Gabriel leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. Liz wondered if he stayed in his office for the day or oversees the projects that are being worked on. 

"That's understandable. I'm sure the phones don't ring off the hook then?" She hoped they didn't. Liz could be hot tempered at times and she didn't want to fuck up her job by telling a potential client off. 

"Not normally. The place isn't usually busy, unless we're testing or selling another weapon." He scratched at his chin and looked down at her. He wasn't sure how she would react to that. Shaking that thought away when he remembered who he was talking too. 

"It looks like this might be the perfect job for me then." Liz laughed and rested her hands on the chair in front of her. She was starting to think it was dumb to postpone working here for so long. 

"I hope it is too. And aren't you in school? That's what Elias told me." He uncrossed his arms and looked her in the eye. 

"Yes I am. I wasn't planing on getting a job, but I didn't want to graduate and be in a ton of debt. I just wanted to graduate and be debt free and focus on my career." She hoped all this would come true. It was her life long dream to become an astronomer and it would crush her if things didn't pan out that way. 

"Smart. What are you studying?" Gabriel looked generally interested in what she had to say and Liz could never pass up a chance to talk about what she loves. 

"Astrophysics." Liz would always get that same shocked expression from people when she told them she was going for astronomy. Never understanding why? Did she not look the type or did people think she wasn't smart enough for it? 

"So you like space huh?" 

"Matter of fact, I do. It's gonna be my career once I graduate in five years." She smiled to herself. And tapped her fingers on the chair. 

"Going for a PHD then? Well I hope everything works out for you, and you might just be the smartest person in this office." Liz giggled and crossed her arms. 

"Yes I am. And I wouldn't say I'm the smartest here. You have to be pretty smart to run and own a company. So I say we're equals." said Liz 

"I already considered you my equal. You just probably know more about science and math than I ever will." 

Liz nodded. "Good point. And uh....shouldn't I actually get to work." 

She pointed at the door behind her where her desk sat. They already spent a good 20 minutes talking. She was starting to wonder if she was actually needed today. He turned his attention from a painting on the wall back to her. 

"No. Technically your first day isn't until tomorrow. Today was more of a meet and greet." Gabriel gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Alright." Liz nodded. And felt a little annoyed she got dressed up for nothing. She watched him as he checked his watched. 

"My days normally done by now. I can walk you out if you want?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

He pushed himself off his desk and went to go grab his things. While he did that, Liz grabbed her purse from the chair and checked her phone. A soft sigh leaving her lips when she had no messages. She put her phone back in her bag and glanced over at him. 

"You good?" asked Rorke 

"Yep." 

Gabriel walked over to the door and held it open for her. She smiled and walked out of his office. She heard the light switch go off behind her. They walked out of the office and she waited for him to lock up. Once he did, they headed for the elevator. They spent the rest of the time talking small talk until they got to the parking garage. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" said Liz 

"Definitely. Have a good night Liz." 

"You too Gabriel." 

They smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. Liz got to her car and unlocked it. Her face faltering at how dirty it was. She groaned and set her purse in the passengers seat. She turned on the car and headed home. 

xXx

It was finally Friday night and Liz got off work early. Her and a few close friends went out for drinks at some bar. The night started off great until her friends ditched her for some guys. Now she was sitting at the bar alone, drinking a beer. She took the last swig and set it down on the bar table. Liz was about to grab the bartenders attention when another beer was placed in front of her.

She raised a brow and turned to see who gave her it. Her face flushed a little when she saw the tall blonde man standing next to her. He smiled and sat down, it's been over a month since she last saw him. Then a small case of anger set in. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." Her voice was laced with a little anger, and he noticed it. 

"You're angry, I can tell. I finally got time off from work. You know how busy I can get." 

Liz sighed and turned to him. "I know that. But James you can at least call and tell me you won't be at the bar so I don't feel like shit when I don't see you or end up in another guys bed." 

James face faltered after she said that. It made her feel a little guilty. She quickly brushed that aside, she had every right to play the guilt card. 

"I didn't know that. I'll make a better effort next time, okay?" 

"I know we're in a casual relationship.....thing is, I look forward to seeing you. And when you don't show up, it sucks." Liz grabbed the beer and chug the rest, slamming it down on the bar. 

James rested his hand on top of hers and sighed. Her heart fluttered at the little sensation. She loved her time with James, even if it was just sex. Then again, it was more than that. They would spend the next day or even the whole weekend with each other. James was her safe place, where she could lose herself from the weekly stress of school. She wanted more, she wanted him to herself. Liz softly sighed and shook the thought from her head. Knowing deep down, it won't ever happen. 

"I'll make sure you know from now on, alright?" 

She turned to him and saw the same breath taking smile she came to know so well. And how his blue eyes seem to shine in the dim lighting. Liz nodded and smiled in return. Then James grabbed her hand and pulled her into the men's bathroom. A smirk formed on both their lips. He tugged Liz into the first open stall he saw, placing his hands on her hips and lifted her up. He gently leaned her against the wall of the stall. 

Liz licked her lips in anticipation as he unzipped his jeans. She bit back a moan as his member sprang free. He pulled her underwear to the side and teased her entrance. A moan leaving both their lips as he sank into her. James gazed into her eyes before he crushed their lips together. She hummed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Her moans became louder the harder he pounded into her. It seemed James was missing this just as much as she had. When his rhythm started to change Liz let go of his neck and grabbed the top of the stall to support herself. His grasp on her hips tighten and after a few more snap of his hips he spilled inside her with a grunt. 

James looked up at her as his cock throbbed inside her. He missed this, missed her. Missed how disheveled she looked after their little adventurers, and how he loved waking up next to her in the morning. He never met to stay away for so long, but training got in the way. 

He leaned in and gave her a tame kiss before he pulled out. Liz was a panting mess and it felt like her legs were made of rubber, just waiting to give out on her. James handed her some toilet paper to clean herself up with. Once she cleaned herself up as best she could, she tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. 

She turned to James and smiled. He looked...nervous about something. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into the gesture and smiled. 

"Wanna head back to my place?" asked James. He gave her a cheeky smile and a wink, making her laugh. 

"Like you have to ask. And....we have a whole month to catch up on." 

James leaned down and kissed her one last time before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was sitting in her history class bored out of her mind. Professor Merrick was going on about the Roman empire that Liz would have found intriguing if she wasn't busy trying to relive her weekend. How the quickly at the bar with James turned into hot passionate sex at his apartment. She let out a sigh and thought back to that night. 

3 nights ago.....

James kicked his door shut while fully entangled in a kiss with Liz. Then he placed his hand right under her ass and picked her up and carried her to his room. He tossed her on his bed and Liz landed with a soft grunt. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him while he kicked off his shoes. Then he was on top of her, kissing and sucking at her neck.   
His hands ventured up and down her body while her hands wrapped around his back and played with his sandy blonde hair. He pulled back a little to lift Liz's shirt off her and threw it over his shoulder. Liz glanced up to see his eyes filled with lust and how he licked his bottom lip in temptation. She was starting to think it was a good thing she didn't wear a bra out tonight. 

"Are you just gonna sit there and gawk James or are we gonna speed things up?" Her tone was playful and she rolled her hips for good measure. A small smirk forming on her lips when she heard a low grunt come out of him. James pulled his own shirt off and discarded it on the floor with hers. 

He bent down and started to kiss her jawline and then worked his way down her body. Every kiss send a spark of heat down between her legs. She wanted......no she needed him. A small moan left her as James started to knead at one of her breasts. She looked down and made eye contact with him as soon as his other hand pulled down her skirt and underwear. 

A little devious smirk formed on his lips as he nudge her legs apart. She arched her back and moaned as he started to lick and suck at her womanhood. Her lack of sex the past month was catching up to her. She felt her orgasm quickly coming into play. She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold out, she didn't want to come so soon. Then she whipped her head back and came with a loud moan. Her body trembled in James grasp as she slowly rode down from her high. 

James smiled and leaned up to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue. A big grin shown on her lips when he pulled away. A damn month it took for him to show up to that god forsaken bar. Her eyes trailed down his torso to the front of his pants and back up to his eyes. She gave him a suggestive look and that was all he needed to take his pants and boxers off. 

Their coupling wasn't usually passionate. They both liked it rough and hardly changed it up, if ever. But that night something changed. James made it more....romantic in a way. His normal short and rough snap of his hips were slow and long. It made the whole experience better. And the way they gazed into each others eyes as they both came, how both of their eyes were filled with love they never knew they had for each other. 

That was probably the best sex they have ever had. And something changed between them that night. It was unspoken but it was there. They both knew it, but what? Could he.....

"Liz? Liz? Ms. Walker!" 

Liz snapped out of her trance and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile and hoped he would get on with the lesson. That she knew nothing about. 

"Pay attention please. You can daydream later." 

Professor Merrick went back to the lesson and Liz tried her best to pay attention. She sighed when she couldn't. Her mind was stuck on James, the tall blonde she just had to meet at a bar she snuck into at the age of 18. How a small chat turned into a make out session in the men's bathroom to a three year long casual affair. He was ten years her senior and a Ranger in the army. 

She understood why he didn't want to fully commit. There was always a change he could get deployed or stationed somewhere else. And he wouldn't want Liz to give up her dream for him. 

Next thing she knew class was over and she quickly packed up her stuff. But before she could leave she was called over to the professors desk. She sighed and glanced at Daisy who was giving her a cheeky grin. It made Liz laugh and shake her head. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the professor. Just knowing she was probably in some kind of trouble. 

Professor Merrick set down his pen and looked up at her. "Are you okay? You're usually very attentive. It's not like you to space out like that." 

Liz swallowed. That wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting a warning or something, not him asking if she was okay. Could Daisy be right about him? 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hectic weekend that's all." She gave him a small smile and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. It was a little awkward to say the least and Liz just wanted it over with. 

"Okay. Just try and pay attention next time." He picked up his pen and went back to grading some papers. She wasn't sure, but it looked like a small smirk formed on his lips. 

"Will do." She walked out of the room and let out a breath. She could see Daisy waiting for her out in the hall. She walked right over to Liz and linked their arms together and started to walk down the hall. 

"You're not gonna leave me hanging? Are you Liz?" She still had that big cheeky grin on her face. 

"He asked if I was okay. That's all." Liz shot her a look that didn't faze the other women at all. 

"That's a start Liz. First it'll be asking if you're okay and then he'll work his way up and actually ask you out....If he grows a pair that is." She squeezed Liz's arm and giggled. "You need someone Liz. Someone who isn't scared to fully commit to you." 

Liz sighed. She knew who she was talking about. She told Daisy everything. "I don't think he's scared of commitment. And you think Professor Merrick would fully commit himself to me? Someone who is younger.....and his student." 

"You and James have been sleeping together for three years and nothing has changed between you two. Casual relationships don't normally last this long without making a decision to break it off or become a real couple. And yes I think Merrick would." Daisy stopped walking and turned to her. Liz could see the concern written all over her face. 

"Maybe we just like each others company and the sex. Is that so bad?" Daisy sighed and grabbed her hands. 

"No. But has he ever mentioned anything about changing your relationship status?" 

"Now that you mention it, no he hasn't." Liz groaned when she realized Daisy was right. She let go of her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

"You should talk to James about It. I love you Liz, I don't want you to get in any deeper than you already are and get hurt in the end." Daisy walked over to her and smiled. And Liz couldn't help but return it. 

"You're right, I should. And I love you too." 

Daisy went and hugged Liz. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Daisy in her life. She seemed to be the one true friend Liz had. Liz pulled away and smiled. "What would I do without you?" 

"Probably crash and burn." 

Liz playfully shoved Daisy after her little quip and laughed. They continued their walk in silence for a bit. until Daisy spoke up. "How's the new job? And don't you have work today anyways?" 

"The jobs good. The boss is really laid back and let's me do pretty much anything as long as I get the work done. And yeah, I do." She was having fun at the her job. There wasn't much to do on a daily basis, so she and Gabriel would talk for the most part. 

"Lucky. My job's shit, like usual. And my boss is a raging douche-bag." Daisy had an annoyed look on her face and Liz couldn't blame her. Working at some busy coffee shop would be tasking. 

"At least you're not full time." 

"Thank god. If I was, I would be constantly drunk." 

They both laughed and walked out into the parking lot. The weather was starting to get nippy and Liz loved it. Autumn was her favorite time of year. She sighed when her car came into sight and turned towards Daisy. "I should go, I have work soon anyways." 

"Alright. Have fun and remember to talk to James." said Daisy

"I will, I will. Don't worry." 

Liz rolled her eyes playfully and walked to her car. 

xXx

She was sitting at her desk doing some school work. She got all of her work stuff done pretty quickly and had a few hours to kill before her shift was over. Liz was trying to get through her math work, but that seemed difficult with Gabriel arguing at some guy he had a conference call with. She was doing her best and tried to ignore him, but couldn't.   
She sighed and tossed her pencil on the desk and waited for it to be over. It was more excitement for her day. First getting called out by your professor who might have a crush on you and now, over hearing your boss have a heated argument from the other room. 

Then her mind drifted to James and what Daisy said. Deep down she knew Daisy was right, and if she didn't make an effort in finding out the truth, she would get hurt in the long run. Liz just wasn't ready to let him go. It would be the smart thing though. End things now before she got even more invested than she already was. 

Liz sighed and grabbed her phone off the desk. She scrolled until she found James's name and opened a new message, she was going to text him but decided against it. She groaned and tossed the phone back on the desk. That's when she realized there wasn't any yelling coming from Gabriel's office. 

She got up and walked over there. Knocking lightly and waited until she heard it was okay to come in. When she walked in, she saw Gabriel sitting in his chair with a very pissed off look on his face and was rubbing his temples. 

"Is everything alright?" she gave him a small smile and hoped that helped.

"Not quite. I can handle it though, you don't need to worry about it Liz." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"Maybe, I can help." Liz walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She knew prying wouldn't help the situation, but she was curious. 

"I'm sure you could. But the guy I was talking to is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." 

Liz nodded and watched him go into a drawer and pull out a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He set one on the desk near Liz and poured her a glass. Then himself one. She grabbed the glass and quickly downed the liquid inside. Gabriel seemed to notice and smirked before downing his. 

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Gabriel as he poured another shot for the both of them. 

Liz looked down at the clear liquid in the cup and sighed. "Yeah, you could say that." Then she downed the second glass and placed it back on the desk. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He poured then each another glass and waited for Liz to speak. 

"I've been having this casual relationship with a guy named James for the past 3 years. My friend thinks I should find out what he really wants, since James and I hadn't made any effort in trying to figure that out for ourselves.....And I'm kinda getting tired of the whole casual thing anyways." Liz sighed through her nose and drank from the cup. 

"What does your heart tell you?" He set the bottle on the desk and looked at Liz intensively. 

"That I should end things. I've always known he wouldn't want to make things serious between us. I don't know why I let it go on for so long." She drank the rest and set the glass on the desk. 

"Maybe you were hoping he would change his mind. I know, I'm not good at giving relationship advice but I think you should end things now, before it get's too painful." He gave her a small smile and drank from his glass. 

Liz grabbed the bottle and poured herself another one and downed the drink. "I should, shouldn't I? Well it was fun while it lasted." 

"Who knows, maybe in a few years he'll come to his senses." He offered another shot and Liz quickly agreed. 

"I highly doubt it. It'll probably be for the best, and who knows I might actually find someone who isn't afraid of commitment." She drank from the glass and set it on the desk. "I should probably stop or I won't be able to drive." 

Gabriel glanced at the bottle in his hands and the glass in front of him and then capped it and put it back in the drawer. "Yeah, good idea or we'll both be getting a taxi home, and I'm sure you'll find someone." 

"Thanks. And eh, if I do, I do." She shrugged and lean back against the chair. 

He nodded and they stayed silent for a bit. Liz knew she would be having a hectic weekend and didn't know how to prepare for it. It was one thing to end things with someone you're actually with and another when you're in a casual relationship. Deep down she wished she never let it get this far. It should've been a few times and that was it. 

"You can head home if you want? I have a few things left to do." asked Gabriel

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Liz stood up and started to head out the door. She stopped in the door way and turned to Gabriel. "Hey! Thanks for the drinks......and the little talk." 

"It was my pleasure! Have a good night Liz." He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. 

"You too!" She smile back and left his office to grab her things.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was pacing around her apartment while she waited for James. She knew this was the right thing to do, but could she really do it. Could she really end things with him? It was a good thing she told him they needed to talk before he came over. At least he knows it's not gonna be an automatic trip to the bedroom. 

She walked to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of Jack she had in the fridge and took a swig of it. Hopefully to loosen herself up a little. She took another swig and put it back in the fridge. As she did, there was a knock at the door. She took in a deep breath, shut the refrigerator door and walked. 

When she opened the door her heart sank when she saw him. She cursed him under her breath as she let him in. He walked in a little ways and then turned to her with his arms crossed. When Liz turned around after she shut the door, she saw the annoyed expression on his face. And that bothered her. 

"What'd you want to talk about?" He sighed through his nose and looked down at her. 

"I don't think we should do this anymore. I'm done with the hooking up bullshit, I want more and you know that." She crossed her arms and raised a brow. She wasn't sure how he was going to answer her. 

"So you just want a serious relationship? You know I can't do that, it was fun while it lasted Liz. Maybe we should end things. Be better for both of us." He uncrossed his arms and started to head to the door. 

Liz looked at him in disbelief. "Why? What are you so afraid of? Commitment?" 

James turned around to face her and scoffed. "I'm not afraid of commitment. I like you Liz, I do. But I can't be with someone as smart as you. Look, I'm sure you'll find someone. Probably sooner rather than later." 

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't want to be with her cause she's smart. What kinda bullshit is that? She shook her head and scoffed. "Wow, okay you're an asshole and you can leave now. I'm sure you'll have a great life." 

James didn't say anything, he just left. Liz was still trying to contemplate his words. It was just plain ridiculous to her. She shook her head and walked into her bathroom for a nice steaming hot shower. She turned the shower on and let it run, then went to go grab some new towels. When she came back, she placed her hand under the water and when it was the perfect temp, she stripped out of her clothes and got in. 

The water relieved some of the stress. She couldn't wait to tell Daisy what went down. As much as she did like James, she's excited for the future. Who knows who she'll end up with. Once the water started to turn cold, she got out. She turned off the shower head, wrapped a towel around her hair and body and went back to her room. 

She sat down on the bed and grabbed her phone. She had a few messages from James. She was about to open them, but decided against it. Instead she went straight to Daisy's name and called her. It only rang a few times before she answered. 

"So, how did it go? Are you two actually together now?" Liz chuckled at her giddy mood. 

"It went horrible. The reason behind him not wanting to commit, is because I'm smart." Liz rolled her eyes and sighed through her nose. 

"I have no words. What the fuck? At least now it official, you deserve someone way better like......" 

"Don't you dare say his name Daisy." They both laughed. Liz knew exactly who she was going to say. 

"Okay, fine fine. So what are your weekend plans then?" Liz maneuvered herself so she was laying down. 

"I have to go to work tomorrow. Apparently it'll only be for a few hours and Sunday, I have a family dinner. What about you?" 

"Tell the fam I said hi. As for me nothing really, the sis and I are driving down to San Diego for a little getaway." said Daisy

"I will and fun. As mush I would love to talk, my phone is buzzing off the hook and I'm sure I know who it is." She moved the phone from her ear to see another message pop. She sighed and put it back. 

"Alright. You better tell me what he's saying to you." 

"I will, don't worry." said Liz 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later than." 

"Okay. Have fun in San Diego." 

They both hung up and Liz groaned. She opened up James's texts and read through them. She never knew he could be this much of an asshole. The texts were borderline threatening. She ignored them and went to go get dressed. She went to her closet and grabbed a basic white shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her phone and purse and headed out the door. 

xXx

She heard a door slam opened when she was entangled in a kiss. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering away. It's been a while since she was with the person she kissing now. Well sexually, she sees him everyday. His hands ran over her body in a lustful rage. Then she felt a hand run under her shirt and start to knead at her breast. A low moan left her mouth. 

He pulled away to lift her shirt off her body and discarded it behind him. Then started to kiss and nip at her neck. She stumbled a little when the back of her legs hit the bed. She pushed him away, kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed. Then motion for him to come closer. He quickly closed the gap between them with a kiss. 

Her hand fondled the front of his pants and kneaded at the bulge between them. He pulled away slightly and pulled off his shirt. Liz's other hand ran over his smooth skin. Then she unzipped his pants to get his member out. She kissed down his neck as she started to stroke him. His hands started to unbutton her pants and pull them off. Then she pulled off his. 

They gazed into each others eyes. When she gazed into his blue eyes a shiver was sent down her spine and the heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. She took one of his hands and guided it between her legs. Then pushed two fingers inside her. He smirked and started to slowly pump his fingers in and out. Liz started to moan and knead at her own breasts. 

A gasp left her mouth when she felt the warmth from his mouth start to suck on her clit. The feeling of his mouth on her womanhood and his fingers going in and out of her, made her feel like she was in ecstacy. She clutched at the sheets below her and moaned. It wasn't long before her breathing started to labor and her body trembled as she came.   
A content smile form on her lips as she watch him pull his fingers out of her and start to kiss his way up her body. He stopped at her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. She bit her bottom lip and started to play with his hair. She released her grip when he started to kiss his way up again. He placed a firm kiss on her lips and darted his tongue inside her mouth. 

Both of them moaned as their tongues battled in a lustful rage. She could taste herself on his tongue and it sent a burst of heat between her thighs. He pulled away panting and started to nudge her legs apart. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock and then judded up, making both of them moan. Liz was panting mess and took a firm grip around his cock and guided him to her entrance, then slowly started pushing him inside her. 

He grabbed her hips and sunk down into her. Then pulled almost all the way out and snap his hips again. He leaned down and started to suck at her neck. She knew there would be a hickey there, but she didn't care. She just wanted him, maybe more so than before. The bed started to creak the faster he started to thrust. She brought a hand down between her legs and started to rub small circles around her womanhood. 

He slapped her hand away and pulled out. She let out a whine and pouted at him. He laughed and motioned for her to turn around. She obliged and got on her hands and knees. He quickly re-entered her and kept the same rhythm as before. Then she felt an arm around her waist and pulled her up. The new position was marvelous, she could feel him deep inside her. He had a good grip around her upper body while he pounded into her. Then his other hand slide down between her legs and started rubbing small circles around her clit. 

She was a moaning mess withing seconds. He put a little more pressure on her sensitive bud and rammed into her a little faster. They were both on the edge of coming. When he felt her walls start to pulsate around him and she started to tremble again, he grabbed her hips, slammed into her once more and came with her. 

He kissed down her back while he spilled every last drop he had. He wasn't going to pull out until her trembling stopped. He forgot how fantastic her orgasms were and how her walls clamped down on his cock, milking him for everything he has. When her shaking finally ceased for the most part, he pulled out and both of them fell onto the bed. Liz moved onto her back as she tried to catch her breath. 

She smiled up at the ceiling and let out a very content sigh. Then she felt a hand gently caress her arm. She turned over to see the loving look on the older mans face. He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he slightly turned away to grab the tissue box by the nightstand and handed them to her. 

"Thanks." Liz grabbed a few tissues and started to clean herself up. Once she was she tossed them into the garbage and laid back down, only this time she snuggled up next to him. 

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" He shifted his head so he could see her properly. She is one of the most beautiful women he has ever met. It was just something about her that drove him wild. 

"From time to time." She chuckled "And uh, no ones coming over today right?" She looked up at him and hoped not. She had a few more rounds planned for tonight and didn't want to be interrupted. 

"Nope, I'm all yours." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hand gingerly up and down her side. 

"Good. I wasn't done with you anyways." She ran a hand over the smooth skin on his chest and laughed. 

They stayed in each others arms for a while. In blissful silence, until Liz's stomach decided to growl, very loudly. She didn't even realize how hungry she was, she was too busy replaying what just happened. 

"Hungry I take it?" He laughed and kissed the top of her head. 

"Yes." She smiled shyly and chuckled. Way to ruin the perfect mood. She sat up and looked down at him. 

"What do you want? You know I can make you anything. Or we could grab something from the bakery? I do know you love chocolate." He gave her a big smile and rested his hands behind his head. Liz could tell he was proud of himself. 

"Can't say no to chocolate. And one of those BLTs on a croissant sound really good. You know I'm really glad we met." She was really happy she met Keegan. And this wasn't the first time they've slept together. It wasn't a reoccurring thing, but when they both truly needed someone, they always found each other sharing a bed. 

"Coming right up." He grabbed his shirt and tossed it to her so she could put in on. "The bakery's closed so you can come down and pick whatever else you want." He leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss and then got off the bed. 

Liz smiled to herself and put on his shirt. It covered most of her body, so she didn't bother putting on her underwear. Keegan walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and pulled them on. Once he was dressed she hopped off the bed and headed down to the bakery with him. She liked how he lived above his bakery, it was pretty convenient. 

When they got down there, Keegan started to make her her sandwich and him one as well. Liz looked at all the delicious looking pastry's, cookies and brownies. It was hard to decided what she wanted. Then she settled on a chocolate cupcake and a chocolate chip cookie. She turned around to see him putting the ingredients away. 

"Here you go." He handed her a plate and walked over to get his desserts. 

Liz placed the cookie and cupcake on the side and waited for him before she headed back to his apartment. She saw he picked up a brownie and a cookie, but couldn't tel what kind. He smiled at her and they headed back up the stairs. 

She got comfy on his bed and took a bite of her sandwich. The satisfied moan that left her made him laugh. They ate in silence for a bit. Then both of their eyes widen when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Liz gave him a worried look and motioned for him to see who it was before they came into his room. He quickly got off the bed and headed for the door. Only he was too late, the door opened and in walked Logan. 

Liz felt her heart sink. He quickly noticed Liz in her flustered state and then glanced between her and Keegan. Anger and hurt set on his face. Liz got off the bed and walked over to where Keegan was standing. 

"Logan I can explain...." Before she could finish her sentence she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Her hand came up and cupped it. She knew he would be furious with her, but she never thought he would slap her.

"Logan, what the hell." Keegan gently moved her hand and examined her cheek. It wasn't bad, just really red. 

Logan scoffed. "Don't bother explaining Liz, I don't care. I should've known this would've happen. Especially with the way he always looked at you. Like you were a rare dessert, ready to be eaten. You two deserve each other, cause I'm done." 

He walked out of the room and Liz didn't know if she should run after him or not. She turned to Keegan who didn't seem to hurt about all this. 

"I'll be back." Liz ran down the stairs after Logan. She grabbed his arm so he would look at her. That's when she saw the tears in his eyes. 

"What do you want Liz. Haven't you done enough? You just fucked my boyfriend or ex. What's with every man wanting you?" He yanked his arm out of her grasp. She could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. 

"I'm sorry Logan. I-." 

"SORRY? You're sorry? You knew how much I cared for him and you still decided to sleep with him." 

Liz didn't know what to say. Nothing would make the situation better. So she just stood there. Logan scoffed and walked out of the bakery. She groaned and headed back up stairs. When she got back to Keegan's bedroom she saw he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her with apologetic eyes. She didn't understand why? He wasn't the one who initiated it. 

"Liz...I, I need to tell you something?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the dip in the mattress when Liz sat down. He opened his eyes and turned to her. "I thought I did like Logan and apart of me does. He's a good person with a lot of love to give. But it never came close to how much I like you. You knocked me off my feet the first day you came into my bakery. I wanted to get closer to you and then that day happened. I was hoping after that, we would end up together. When we didn't I kinda used Logan to do that. I just needed to be near you." 

"I wanted too. I really did, but I was casually seeing this guy and I didn't know who to pick. And I didn't want to lose our friendship if we did end up getting together and then broke up." She sighed and shook her head. Then Keegan grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

"Liz nothing will break our friendship apart. I should've told you this years ago. And now I probably blew it." Liz rested her hand on top of his and gave him a small smile. 

"I wouldn't say completely. But we should let this blow over as much as it can and then decided on what we want." Liz gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to get her clothes. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Why are you getting dressed? You don't have to leave." He ran a hand over his black hair and gave pouted his lip at her. 

"I don't want too. But Logan will probably tell our dad about what I did and he'll probably come over to my apartment so we can talk it over." Liz groaned at the thought and pulled her shirt back on. 

"Oh. Will you at least call or text me later?" He gave her a shy smile and tapped his fingers together. 

Liz pulled on her shoes and walked over to him. "Yes I will." She kissed his forehead, grabbed her cupcake and cookie and headed out the door. 

xXx

She was sitting on her couch getting some school work done. It's been a few hours since her and Keegan's coupling and she hasn't heard a thing from her dad. She did however started texting Keegan. Their conversation was light hearted and it made her feel more at ease. She did feel bad about what she did to Logan, she didn't know what came over her.   
While she was in the middle of texting Keegan back, she got a text from her dad. She finished her reply, took a deep breath and opened it. It read "Liz I think you should skip out on the family dinner on Sunday. Logan's pretty heart broken about this and I think it would be best if you stayed home." 

The only thing she text back was 'okay'. Then she tossed her phone aside and went to the fridge. She grabbed the bottle of Jack and a glass and headed back to the couch. She poured some in the glass and downed it. She picked up her phone and messaged Keegan that he should tell Logan the truth. That it'll help with what's going on. Even though this was the most shitty day she's ever had, she was happy Logan and Keegan were only together for a month. 

Before she knew it her light hearted conversation with Keegan turned sexual, very very sexual. She blamed it on the alcohol and her drunkenness. But she needed an outlet. Normally it would be James but he's not in the picture anymore. She groaned when she heard a knock at the door. It was late and she wondered who the hell it could be. When she opened it, it was Keegan. He also had a box of cupcakes in his hands. 

Liz stared at him with her mouth opened. "Can I come in?" He gave her a small smile.She moved out of the way to let him in. He glanced around and saw the Jack bottle on the coffee table. And then turned his attention back to her. 

"I though I could keep you company for the weekend. We don't need to do anything, I just didn't like you being alone after what happened between you and your family." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it. And I see you brought cupcakes." She smiled and glanced at the cupcakes back to him. 

Keegan laughed and handed her the box. She walked over to the counter and set them down. Then she opened them and picked out the red velvet one. Keegan grabbed the vanilla one and sat down next to her. Secretly they both hoped things could work out between everyone and they could go back to how things were, for the most part that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday finally came around and Liz didn't know what to do. This was the first time she wasn't at the family dinner. It felt strange to her, to be home on a Sunday evening wasn't something that was considered normal for her. Keegan had an emergency at the bakery and had to leave. Now Liz was walking around her apartment, doing nothing. 

She felt terrible for what she did. The only thing on her mind at the time was to find a distraction from James. She could've gone to a bar and found the nearest decent person to sleep with, but no. She went back to someone she knew she could confide in. Deep down she knew of Keegan's true feelings for her and she used them for her own personal reasons. And she completely forgot he was dating her brother. 

She wasn't sure if her and Logan will ever make amends for what she did. She knew she hurt him and there wasn't anything she could do to truly make it better. And she knew her and Keegan could never be together because of this. She groaned and went into her bedroom to change. Once she was ready, she headed out the door. 

xXx

Liz was sitting at a bar alone drinking a beer. It wasn't her typical drink, but she did have school in the morning and she didn't want to get too drunk. It also wasn't her normal bar she goes too. In fear of seeing James, she decided to check out a different one in town. 

The bar was pretty typical. Dim, a few pool tables, and some tables. She could hear two guys arguing in the background over a game of pool. She scoffed and chugged the rest of her beer. Maybe her night might get a little more entertaining if the guys arguing got into a fist fight. She set the empty beer bottle on the bar and sighed. But before she could get the bar tenders attention, a glass with what looked like bourbon was set in front of her. She raised a brow and turned to her right to see who gave her it. Then her face faltered when she saw who it was. 

"Professor? I wasn't expecting to see you here." She grabbed the glass she was offered and watched him sit down next to her. 

"We're not in school. Call me Tom and I am entitled to a night out myself Liz." He laughed and drank whatever he was drinking. 

"I know that. I guess I'm just use to seeing you in a school setting, not a bar." She smirked and then downed her drink. 

"Mmm, good point. I wasn't expecting to see you here either truthfully." His attention went to the men who were still arguing behind her and then back to her. 

"Had to relieve some stress. It's been a shitty weekend." She tapped the glass with her fingers and sighed. Then she tensed briefly when a hand rested on her thigh. This whole weekend felt like a bad dream and she just wanted it to be over. But when their eyes made contact, her heart skipped a beat. She never noticed his eyes had a little bit more green in them. Or maybe she would've known if she payed attention more. 

Without breaking eye contact, she felt the hand on her thigh slowly move up her leg and under the skirt she was wearing. She swallowed when she felt his fingertips graze her underwear. She knew she should stop him, but didn't want to. And the closer he got to her womanhood, the needier she got. He moved closer to her when his fingers went under the band of her underwear. Noticing he was angling himself just right, so no one could see what he was doing. 

He smirked and kissed down from her cheek to her neck when he felt how wet she was. Liz closed her eyes and licked her lips. The feeling of his beard on her neck was sending her into overdrive. He kissed his way back up her neck and nibbled at her earlobe while two of his fingers pumped in and out of her. She softly moaned and spread her legs a little wider for him. 

Knowing she was getting fingered by her professor in a public bar was making her want to explode. The heat between her legs was growing unbearable and she wanted him inside her. "Ah shit. I want you to fuck me Tom." 

She was trying to muffle her moans with her hand. But after she said that, he stopped. Then he stood up, planting a hard kiss on her lips, pulled his fingers from her and grabbed her hand. She though he was going to pull her into the bathroom, but when he pulled her out of the bar she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. They jogged down the street to a building and Tom opened the door and pulled her inside. 

Still hand in hand she heard the faint sound of keys jingling. Then she saw Tom trying to get out his keys. She silently laughed when she saw he was having trouble. She wished he lived on the first floor, cause the wait was getting exhausting. When the elevator doors open, they got in, he pressed the 6th floor button and crushed their lips together. A few seconds later he pulled away, hit the stop button on the elevator and spun her around. 

"I can't wait any longer." He unzipped his pants, pulled up her skirt, pulled her underwear to the side and pulled out his very erect member. "I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you!" 

They both moaned as he sunk into the wet heat between her legs. She never knew he wanted her so badly, but the way he was fucking her proved it. His rhythm was sloppy and he was finding it hard to control himself. Liz never knew she wanted him this badly. It was like there was something hidden inside her and could only be ignited by him. Then with one hard thrust, he spilled inside her and moaned her name. He stayed buried in her for another moment before he pulled out. He wanted her to get every last drop he had. 

He kissed the back of her neck and pulled out. They both re-collected themselves and fixed themselves up before he pressed the button again. Liz was a little flustered and fanned herself off with her hand as they made their way up to the 6th floor. 

"Damn that was hot." said Liz through cusps of breaths. She looked over at him and smiled. The feeling of him slowly drip down between her thighs made her more eager for round two. 

"I probably should've mention there's a camera in here." He pointed to the corner where the camera was and smirked. "I'm sure we gave the guy quite the show. Now I can't wait to rip those clothes off you, pin you to my bed and fuck you so senseless you'll have trouble walking." 

"Fuck you're so hot." She leaned up and crushed their lips together. His tongue darted into her mouth, making her moan. Then the doors opened and the start of their night was about to begin. 

xXx

Liz woke up to the sound of typing. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone sitting on the bed with a laptop in his lap. She thought last night was a dream, but when she saw him sitting next to her in bed, she couldn't help but blush. He was wearing a pair of sweats and was shirtless. He looked like he's been awake for a while. She blindly looked for her phone on the nightstand and grabbed it. When she saw the time, it read 10:35 am. 

"We're both late for your class." She laughed and sat up. making sure the sheet was fully wrapped around her. 

Tom stopped his typing and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I cancelled it. I didn't think you would want to go to class with a limp." 

"How thoughtful." She went to her emails and saw the one from him, she opened it laughed even harder. " 'Do to unforeseeable circumstances I have decided to cancel the class for today.' On any other normal given day I would be ecstatic that class was cancelled, but knowing I'm the reason for it, is quite the turn on." 

She checked her texts and noticed Daisy sent her one. She opened it and chuckled, of course it had something to do about their professor. If only she knew the truth. She didn't answer her back yet, but checked her other messages she missed. There wasn't much, just a disappointed text from Hesh. She sighed and placed her phone on the bed and scooted over to him. 

"What're you doing?" She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the screen. 

"Typing up a quiz for next week. And you've already got an A." He kissed the top of her head and went back to typing. 

"Really? Cool!" She tried to angle herself into a comfortable position. She was still quite sore from last night. 

"With the way you rode me last night. I might as well give you an A for the whole semester." His hand snuck between her legs and teased her poor entrance. They lasted about 6 rounds the entire night. And each time, he spilled inside her. He dreamt about her almost every night. Or when he became desperate, even touched himself because of her. But his bedridden fantasy's was nothing compared to the real thing. 

"I wouldn't be against it if you did." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm really surprised you even made a move. But I'm glad you did. You made the most shit weekend into one of the best I've ever had." 

She watched him save what he was working on and then shut the laptop and set it aside. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "From the sounds of it, you knew I had a crush on you. I needed to do something, I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. So when I saw you at the bar last night, I gathered up some courage. I was surprised you let me. But I'm happy I turned a shitty weekend into a good one." 

"Daisy actually figure it out before me. I thought it was her imagination until you asked me if I was alright after I spaced out in class. She would be ecstatic if she found out about this.....Truthfully I think I've always like you too. You just fully ignited it when your hand slide up my skirt." She was starting to see that Daisy was right. Maybe Tom was the perfect match for her. 

"What does this mean about us? I don't want this to be just a one night stand. But I'm not gonna push this on you, this is your decision." He hoped she would say yes and they could be together. If she said no, then he would be okay with that too. At least he would have this night to remember. 

"I like you, I do. But can I think about it? There's a lot on my plate right now and I want to make sure the feelings are truly there. It wouldn't be fair to you if we got together and those feelings weren't there. But I'm more than happy to be a booty call while I sort this stuff out." She stretched her arms above her head, making the sheet slide down her body and exposing her breasts. She quickly covered herself back up before he saw. 

"Yeah of course. I don't mean to pry, your business is your business but, what happened? When I saw you at the bar, I've never seen you that stressed out before." He took her hand into his, brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her hand. 

"I really fucked up. I needed to distract myself from something, so I went to a person I could confide in. I ended up sleeping with the guy but, I forgot he was dating my brother. And he found out." She sighed through her nose and shook her head. 

"Damn. No wonder you were at a bar. It didn't sound like it was intentional?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and inched a little closer to her. 

"It wasn't. The guy and I slept together a total of 5 times. It just got lost to me that he was with my brother the last time. Now I need to make things right and I don't know how." She hated this. And hated the fact she actually likes Keegan, but after this she knew they could never be together. 

"Tell your brother the truth. I'm sure he'll understand the situation more if you tell him." He kissed her temple and brought her closer to him. 

"Yeah, that could work. If only he would talk to me." She maneuvered herself so her head was resting on his chest. 

"Give it some time, this is still fresh for both of you." He kissed the top of her head and rested his hand on her hip. Knowing she was still naked was sending his blood rushing south. 

Tom saw the Liz noticed his growing hard on. She smirked and moved a hand under the band of his sweats. He gasped when she took a firm grip over his length. She started to give him long, slow strokes. The longer she stayed, the more she noticed her feelings for him were getting more persistent. Maybe she could start a new relationship while fixing things with her brother. She stopped her movements and looked up at him. 

"I never thought I would be thinking about starting a relationship with one of my professors. Yet, here I am. I think I can work things out with my brother while starting a relationship with you." She sat up, letting the sheet fall down her body exposing her breasts. Then she leaned over and placed a firm kiss on his lips. 

She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him. Only the smile got bigger when she saw how happy he was. He sat up and kissed her again, this time he deepened it. Liz hummed and sighed in content. There little moment was interrupted when her phone rang. They both groaned and Liz went and picked up her phone. She made a face when she saw it was her dad. 

"Hello." She tapped her fingers on her knee and waited. 

"Come home, we need to talk." She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Fine. I'll be there soon." She hung up and and groaned. 

"I take it you have to leave?" He gingerly ran his hand up and down her arm. 

"Unfortunately. That was my dad, he wants to talk. I'll call you later." She leaned over to kiss him before she got off the bed to get dressed. She wasn't looking forward to the talk, but would rather get it over with. 

"I cancelled all my classes today. If you find that you need to get your mind off of whatever your dad wants to talk about. Call me and we can do something." He got off the bed and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her lips. 

"You're sweet. I'll definitely call you cause I'm sure shits about to hit the fan, again." She gave him a small smile and then hugged him. 

"I care about you Liz. And I was hoping we would spend the day together anyways." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

"I care about you too. How about I talk to my dad, take a much needed shower and then I'll come back." She looked up and smiled. She liked the thought of spending the day with him and getting to know him better. 

"I like the sound of that. Spending the day with my girl." He hummed to himself and kissed her once more. 

"Me too." She sighed and let go of him. "I should go." 

"Okay, but I'm walking you out. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He kissed her forehead and grabbed his shoes to put them on. 

"A pretty shitty one." She chuckled and waited for him. 

Liz wondered how long they would be together and how long it would take for the class to figure it out. It wasn't something she ever thought of doing, dating her professor. But he found his way in and he might be the right start she needed. They walked down the stairs hand in hand until they reached the front door. They kissed each other goodbye and Liz headed back to her car. Hoping the talk with her dad wasn't going to be overly stressing. 

xXx

When she turned the corner leading to her apartment she saw her dad and Logan waiting for her at her door. She sighed and walked over. They would easily know she wasn't at class with the outfit she's wearing. 

"I see you weren't at class." Elias crossed his arms and looked at her. 

"Nope, class was cancelled anyways. I wasn't with him if that's what you're wondering." She glanced at Logan to see him roll his eyes and then she unlocked the door and walked in. Followed by her dad and Logan. 

"Okay. I'm sure you know why we're here." Elias uncrossed his arms and looked at her. 

"Because of what happened." She walked over to her kitchen table and sat down. Logan and her dad quickly followed and sat down across from her. 

"Yes. Liz, why did you do it? You knew about him and Logan." He looked at her with some disappointment in his eyes. He never thought Liz would do something like that. 

"I didn't mean too. I slept with Keegan way before I even introduced him to Logan. When I had issues with James, I would go to him. When Friday happened, the thought that him and Logan were together never crossed my mind until it was too late. All I cared about was getting James out of my head for a while." She sighed and shook her head. She knew she should've told Logan about her and Keegan a long time ago. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Keegan had a thing before we started dating?" asked Logan. 

"I thought it would change things between you and Keegan if you knew about us. I though he would be better for you than me, and that's why I introduced you guys in the first place. I never mean't to hurt you, just some habits are harder to break then others." She tried to convey with her eyes that she was truly sorry. But Logan wasn't having it.

"But you did. You ruined something really good I had going on. How the hell am I suppose to forgive you for this?" said Logan 

"Then don't forgive me. I don't even want it, I know what I did was shitty and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Just know I'm not sleeping with him anymore, James is out of the picture and I won't need Keegan for a distraction anymore." She crossed her arms and glanced between Logan and her dad. 

"Good, you don't deserve one anyways. It doesn't matter if you sleep with him or not. It's not like we're ever going to get back together because of this." He scoffed and stood up. "I'm done, I don't even want to look at her." 

She watched him walked out the door. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but knowing she probably fucked up her relationship with Logan made her sick to her stomach. She sighed and looked at her dad who was getting up from the table. 

"I am disappointed in you Liz. I just hope you learned from this." He shook his head in disappointment and left her apartment. 

Liz groaned and got up. She knew this wouldn't be something he could just get over. She'll give him his space and hope things turn out for the best. In the mean time she went to her room, got a clean pair of clothes and headed into the shower. When she was waiting for her shower to get to the right temperature, she thought about Tom and the night they had. 

A smile crept on her lips as she replayed their night together in her head. She couldn't remember the time when she orgasmed that much in one night. She smiled to herself and got into the shower. She quickly washed herself and got out. She wanted to get back to Tom asap. As fast as she could, she dried off, changed into a new pair of clothes and left her apartment once more.   
xXx

Her and Tom were walking hand in hand through Griffith Park. The weather was too perfect to stay inside and she wanted to start making memories with him. Everywhere she looked she could see people doing their own thing. Walking their dogs, with a significant other, playing with their kids and talking amongst friends. 

She looked over to see a bunch of kids playing together and laughing. It reminded her of her own childhood and how much she missed it. They walked some more until they came to a bench. Liz sat down with a content sigh and moved closer to Tom. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"So what was the talk about? And how did it go?" He turned his attention to her. He thought she was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. The way her hair shined under the sun, how her toffee colored eyes would pierce into his hazel ones and the smile that could melt his heart in seconds. 

He knew he fell in love with her. He tried everything he could to prevent it, in the end his heart belonged to her. Deep down he was also afraid, maybe she wouldn't want the same things as he does. She is young and has her whole life ahead of her.

"It was about what happened between my brother and I......and it went horribly. I am now the family disappointment and he wants nothing to do with me." She sighed and rested a hand on his thigh. "But it's okay. I knew this wouldn't be something he can just get over." 

"Until that time comes, you know I'll be here." He smiled and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. 

"I know! Now that we're together, how long do you think it'll take the class to figure it out?" She chuckled when his eyes slightly widened. It was like he forgot he was a teacher. Or that he was now dating one of his students. 

"Who knows. Are you going to tell Daisy about us?" He quirked a brow and smirked. He knew Daisy would know about them eventually. It was a good thing she was the one to notice his crush on Liz first. If she didn't, then there would be a good change he wouldn't be sitting on a park bench with Liz right now. 

"Is it bad that I really want to tell her? She's been wanting us to get together for weeks now." Her cheeks starting to turn red once she said that. 

"Really now?" He laughed and placed a kiss on cheeks. He thought it was adorable to see Liz all flustered. 

"Yup. It's a long story but she thought you would be good for me, and that you wouldn't be afraid of commitment." She ran her thumb over his knuckles and gazed into his eyes. 

"Well, I hope I'm good enough for you! And any man who is afraid of commitment shouldn't be dating anyone." He smiled at her and intertwined their hands back together.

"So far, I'd say you are. And yeah, you're right." 

"Oh and you can tell Daisy if you want. I'm honestly interested in her reaction." He laughed and shook his head. 

Liz quickly got out her phone with the biggest grin on her face. "Okay! She's gonna freak when she finds out. But I'm gonna need proof, so come here. First selfie as a couple."   
Tom chuckled once again and sat up a little straighter. It didn't take her long to find the perfect angle. When she checked to see if it was perfect, she couldn't help but smile. It's been over 3 years since she was in a proper relationship and deep down she missed all the picture taking. Once she decided it was good enough, she messaged Daisy. 

"You're girl is officially off the market." She laughed as she sent the text. She knew Daisy was going to flip when she found out. 

"I want a copy of that picture by the way. But now I'm quite satisfied with my background." He should her his background and her heart skipped a beat. She could tell he just took it, cause it was when she was texting Daisy. It looked like a professional took it. She smiled and kissed him. 

"I was going to send it to you anyways. And I think your background is perfect. I'm putting us as mine." She opened her phone again to send the pic to Tom and set the selfie she just took as her background. 

"I still don't mean to pry, but how long has it been since you've had a proper relationship?" 

"Pry all you want. I'm a pretty open person anyways. And a little over 3 years, what about you?" She checked her phone for a message from Daisy. When she saw none she turned her attention back to him. 

"Alright! 3 years isn't bad. As for me, a little over a decade." His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head in disbelief. 

"Wow. That's a long time. Glad I could change that!" Her phone buzzed and she check it. 

"Wait did James change his mind? Or is it somebody else?" messaged Daisy 

"Me too! Is it Daisy?" He gestured to the phone in her hand. 

"Yup. I haven't sent her the pic yet. I'm easing her into it." She chuckled and sent another ominous text. "I have a random question....uh how old are you?" 

"41. You?" 

"21." She checked her phone again and.....nothing. 

"I knew you were in your early 20's, just couldn't figure it out fully. So I take it you don't mind dating older men?" He smirked, which made her chuckle.

"Nope. To be frank, I like older men." She smiled and saw that Daisy messaged her back 

"Who? Don't leave me hanging Liz." messaged Daisy 

Liz laughed and sent the picture. "I'm sending her the picture. Now we wait." 

"This should be good. And by any chance, are you hungry?" He sat up and stretched as he waited for her to answer. 

"She's gonna freak and yeah I am actually." 

"Okay. Where do you want to go? Or would you rather order take out?" asked Tom 

"Take out at your place sounds good." She stood up to stretch and watched Tom stand up. 

He intertwined their hands together and started to walk back to his car. "Anything in particular you would like? I'm game for anything." 

"Kinda in the mood for pizza." She perched her lips and glanced up. 

"Pizza it is."   
xXx

They were sitting on Tom's couch eating pizza and talking. Now she could see more of his apartment. Last night was an automatic journey to his bedroom. He had a decent size living room. With a black leather couch, a decent sized tv, a few small bookcases, and a bunch of different picture. Some personal and some not. She wasn't trying to nosy but, she couldn't help it. There was so much she wanted to know about him. 

Behind them was his kitchen. It was almost identical to hers, except he had more counter space. Perfect for baking. Other than that, he had a pretty good place to live and Liz was already feeling at home. She knew she would be spending a lot of time here anyways. Then she remembered Daisy never messaged her back. She grabbed her phone and checked to see if she missed it. And there was nothing. 

"Either Daisy is working or we might have given her a heart attack. She hasn't messaged me back yet." She made a face and chuckled. She knew she was probably working and that was the reason she hasn't messaged back.

"I'm sure you'll hear from her. You know if you want know anything feel free to ask. I see you looking at the pictures." He smirked and then took another bite of his pizza. 

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know where to start. You have so many." She looked around until she came to a picture of him on a boat with a few other men. "What about the one on a boat. You like to fish?" 

"I do. I can take you out sometime if you want? The boats mine so it won't be a problem." He scratch at his beard and hope she would say yes. Being out on the open ocean with Liz sounded like the perfect day.

"I would love that.......Uhm, that actually gives me an idea. I'm studying astrophysics and I was wondering if we could go out during the night sometime? See the stars." She gave him a small smile and took a piece of pepperoni off of her pizza and ate it. 

"Astrophysics? Wow, that's impressive! And that sounds great. We can go out this weekend if you don't have anything planned." 

"Thanks! I don't think I have to work this weekend, so this weekend sounds great." She smiled and picked another piece of pepperoni off her pizza and ate it. The thought of being out on the open ocean, alone with Tom sent a shiver down her spine. 

The rest of the afternoon they spent talking and cuddling in each others arms. Liz was happy she took this chance. With all the shit happening in her life right now, she was happy she had someone to distract her from it. And it didn't hurt she was falling for him even more. She still hasn't heard from Daisy and she was a little worried. It was probably nothing, she was probably just waiting until later to call her for all the details. 

Night came quicker than both of them wanted. Liz knew she should head home but didn't want to. She wanted to stay exactly where she was. The intense make out session she was in, was also a good reason she didn't want to leave at the moment. The feeling of his hands ravishing her body was sending her into overdrive. She knew if she stayed, they would be up for most of the night and she couldn't make a habit of missing school. So she gently pushed him away and gave him an apologetic smile. 

"I should go." 

Tom lovingly gazed into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "Stay." 

"You just had to look at me like that didn't you? I'm not sure if I love or despise the affect you have on me. I'll stay, but I need to go to my apartment and grab a few things and we should probably have sex once....maybe twice. We can't miss your class 2 days in a row." She shook her head and kissed him before she fully pushed him off of her. 

Liz stood up to find her shoes. She was stopped by Tom when he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she could see him. "I'll take you. And thank you, I don't want to seem pushy it's just. I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you it's like I want to spend every minute with you." 

"Truthfully I didn't exactly want to leave either. I'll stay tonight but we shouldn't make a habit of this. If we do than I fear we probably won't last long and I don't want that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Yeah, you're right. You ready?" When Liz nodded he grabbed his keys from the coffee table and they headed out the door. 

It felt strange to have Tom in her apartment. She wouldn't have gave it a second thought if this was somebody else, but this was her professor. Now turned boyfriend. She never thought she would be someone who would date their professor. Yet, here she was picking out clothes so she can stay the night at his place. 

Tom was sitting on her bed while she rummaged through her drawers trying to find a shirt. He found himself more impressed about Liz the more he got to know her. Studying astrophysics, she has a nice apartment for a college student and she's amazing in bed was just some of the stuff that impressed him. He wondered what other mysteries she hides. 

He glanced over to see her pull a shirt out and shut the drawer. Once she did, she walked over to her bed and shoved them into her bag. She smirked when she thought of something else to bring, but decided against it. If she did bring it, they without a doubt wouldn't make it school in the morning or that week for the matter. 

"Okay I'm ready." She turned to him and smiled. 

"Okay. I got your bag." He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her bag. Then they headed back to his place. 

xXx

It was a little after midnight and Liz was snuggled up against him. The blanket was lazily thrown over their naked bodies while they were catching their breaths. Liz was trying to get the ache between her thighs to leave. She didn't understand why her body wanted him so badly, no man had this affect on her before. It was both frightening and exciting all at the same time. 

Little did she know Tom was trying to do the same thing. He even tried going to a dark place to get him out of the mood. Only it kept failing when he knew Liz's naked body was rubbing against his. He ran a head down her back and smacked her ass. Liz let out a low grunt and shot him a look. 

Liz smirked and pulled the blanket off of them. She slowly straddled him and grabbed his growing member. She teased the tip of his cock at her entrance. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Liz tease his aching member. The need to be inside her was growing more rabidly. He gently placed his hands on her hips and bucked his hips up. 

Liz slide down hard on his cock a little too fast and her body stiffened. Tom saw the pain etched onto her face and he sat up and gently brushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?" 

His eyes scanned her face for any indication she was. Then he felt her body relax as the pain subsided. "I'm okay." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and started to rock her hips.   
He moaned and wrapped his arms around her body. She rocked her hips a little faster and tilted her head back and moaned. She gazed down into his eyes and slowed her pace down. He placed a hand on the small of her back and switched their positions. She landed with a soft grunt and smiled up at him. 

His pace was gently and long. He didn't want to hurt her again. Liz licked her lips and softly moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed at his neck. He moaned as she nipped and kissed down his neck. The feeling of her mouth on his body was pushing him closer and closer. 

His pace grew rougher and rougher as the need grew closer. She threw her head back and moaned when she felt him throb inside her. Then she felt her own growing orgasm taking hold. Her breath started to heave and her walls started to pulsate around his throbbing member. And with one hard thrust Liz threw her head back and moaned his name as she came. The way she moaned his name sent a shiver down his spine and he came. Filling her once more. 

Liz kept her legs wrapped around him as she was coming down from her high. He smiled down at her and placed a few tamed kisses on her lips. She let her legs drop from his waist and he pulled out. She blindly grabbed a tissue and cleaned herself up while Tom was catching his breath. She tossed it into the trash and covered herself up with the blanket. 

"We should get some sleep. Or we'll both be cranky tomorrow." Liz yawned and looked over at him. 

"Yeah, you're right." He glanced over to see Liz move to her side. Her back now facing him. He turned and shut off the light. Now in complete darkness, he moved over and laid behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Liz hummed and smiled in content. When he caught comfortable behind her, he made sure the blanket was covering them both and he kissed her cheek. 

"Goodnight Liz" He placed another kiss on her neck and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Tom." She intertwined their hands together and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor. She opened an eye to see Tom standing by his dresser in just his boxers. Then he leaned over and picked up the watch that he drop. Her eyes darted to his ass and she licked her lips. Then the heat between her legs started to build once again. She lifted her head to see the time, they still had roughly a handful of hours before his class. She yawned and sat up. Stretching her hands above her head to make sure the sheet fall down to expose herself. 

He turned when he heard her and smiled. Then slightly faltered when he saw her exposed chest. He blindly set the watch down and climbed back into bed. He placed a firm kiss on her lips and kneaded at one of her breasts. Liz moaned and shudder all at once. Then she was gently laid back down. Tom pulled away and smirked. "You can't just sit there exposed like that. Unless you want me to take you?" 

Liz shivered again at his tone. It was filled with lust. Then she smirked and pulled the blanket off of her, exposing her naked body to him. She slowly spread her legs and touched herself. Tom moved back and watched her. She rubbed at her clit for a moment before plunging two of her fingers into her wetness. She pumped her fingers and moaned. She glanced over at Tom and saw he was stroking himself. She then removed her fingers . "Take me." 

Tom swallowed and moved closer. He licked his lips and then nipped at her neck. She bucked her hips up and moaned his name. He pulled away and lined himself up at her entrance. With a slow snap of his hips, he buried himself inside her. The snaps of his hips were short and rough, making her go into a euphoric state. Liz arched her back and loudly moaned. 

He slowed his pace a little to gaze into her eyes. He just wanted to stay in bed and make love to her through out the day. Forget about life for a while. He still couldn't believe this woman was his and how much they've fornicated in the past 48 hours. When he made the move on her, he was expecting rejection and maybe even a slap across the face. Not for her to openly say she wanted him to fuck her. 

Either way it ended up being the best night of his life and every minute he spends with her is a blessing. He kissed her deeply and resumed his fast pace. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and met every thrust. He started getting sloppy and her breath hitched. With a few more thrusts they both came. Liz let her legs drop as he spilled inside her yet again. She smiled up at him as she came down from their little adventure. He smiled in return and then gave her a chaste kiss. 

He pulled out and fell on to the bed, sighing in content. Liz hummed in delight and moved over to snuggle against him. She was getting accustomed to all the sex they were having. And she was loving sharing a bed with someone, to wake up in somebody's arms everyday was something she always loved. Liz kissed his chest and then looked up at him, he was deep thought and she could tell what he was thinking about. 

"We're still going to school. We need too." She quirked a brow and tapped her fingers lightly on his chest. 

"I know. But that's a whole day without you." He pouted his lip at her and placed his hand on top of hers. 

"I'm in your class, you'll still see me." She leaned over and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Then pulled back only mere inches. "And I might just be here when you get home."

Tom's eyes lit up and he kissed her again. This time deepening it as his hands explored her naked body. Then he slightly pulled away when that imaginary light bulb went off above his head. "Why don't you move in? I know we've only just started dating and it would be a big step......." 

"I'd love too. Not just because I like you but I love waking up in somebody's arms. It's been so long since I was in a proper relationship, I miss all the affection and I'm kinda craving it." She smiled over at him and then laughed at the gleeful look on his face. 

"Really? And me too." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. 

"Yes really. Waking up next to you, falling asleep next to you, having all my products taking up the bathroom counter, sharing a closet. Sounds about perfect." 

"It does sound perfect." 

xXx

They ended up getting to the university about 30 minutes before class was about to start. Both of them talking about when it would be the right time for Liz to move her stuff into the apartment. Since she wasn't the one paying her rent, she was going to keep most of her stuff at her old apartment. Just in case the whole moving in thing doesn't work out. When they got closer to his class, Liz saw someone standing by the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Daisy. 

"It's good to know you're still alive." Liz chuckled and walked over to her. "I'm surprised I didn't hear from you. You had me worried." 

"Sorry about that. I...uh...broke my phone. I'm blaming you guys for that by the way." She laughed and glanced between Liz and Tom. "But......I told you so." 

"Oh shush. But yes, you were right." Liz smiled and intertwined her hand with Tom's. 

"Do you ladies wanna go inside? or stand out here and talk?" Tom chuckled and unlocked the door for them to go in. 

Liz and Daisy set their bags at their usual spot. Liz went in her bag and grabbed her phone before they went back down to Tom's desk. She realized she never checked it when she woke up. Luckily she only had one and it was from Hesh. She opened it and read it. 

"I need to go out of a town for a few days, can you watched Riley?" messaged Hesh. 

"How do you feel about dogs?" Liz looked over at Tom and hoped he didn't mind them. 

"I like dogs, why?" He raised a brow and checked his watched. 

"My brother is going out of town for a few days and asked me to watch his dog. Don't worry he's a love-bug." She smiled and pictured Riley sleeping between both of them in bed. 

"Yeah, that's fine." 

"Okay, just wanted to make sure that you're not allergic or anything before I bring a German shepherd into our house for a few days." Her eyes widen briefly when she forgot Daisy was standing right next to her. 

"Our? house? I believe it, especially with the way he's been staring out you. I'm sure you're like bunny rabbits." Daisy chuckled and smiled at Liz. 

"Again shush." She laughed and messaged Hesh back. 

"I'm just happy you got rid of James. Anyone who doesn't want to be with you because you're smart doesn't deserve you anyways." 

"Wait, who's James? But she is right, anybody who doesn't want to be with you because you're smart doesn't deserve your time." Tom smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Liz looked over at Daisy and saw the big grin on her face. 

"James was just some guy I casually saw for a while. I wanted more than a causal relationship and when I confronted him about it, he said he didn't want to start a proper relationship because I was smarter than him." Liz scoffed and shook her head. 

"Wow. What and asshole." Tom shook his head and glanced back to Liz. 

"Yup. But I've moved to bigger and better so, his lose, your gain." 

"Alright thanks. I leave Friday morning. With everything going on, you're the only one I trust with him. Also can we meet up for lunch, I need to talk to you?" messaged Hesh

Liz stared at her phone for a longer duration than normal. Making Daisy and Tom give her a concern look. Then Daisy's hand came up and rested on her arm. "Are you okay?" 

Liz snapped out of it and glanced between her and Tom. "Yeah. It's just Hesh wants to go out for lunch to talk. I just hope it's not about the whole Logan and Keegan situation." She then turned her attention to Tom. "My brother leaves Friday morning, that's when we'll get Riley." 

"Logan and Keegan situation? Liz did you.....?" Daisy quirked a brow at her. 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean too. I've been trying to make thing better, but it's kinda hard when Logan doesn't want to talk to me." 

"I believe you. You must've been desperate if you went back to Keegan." said Daisy 

"Yeah, I kinda was." She tapped her fingers on Tom's desk and sighed. 

"Well I hope you and Logan figure this out." 

"Me too." 

People started to pile into the class. Making both Liz and Tom groan. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching them and then gave her another quick kiss. Liz smiled and then both her and Daisy head back to their seats. She sat down and sighed. It was a little weird to be taught by him now. Knowing he's her boyfriend. 

The class surprisingly dragged on. Liz found it hard not to stare at Tom without smiling. She could also see the glances she was getting from him and the small smirk that would form on his lips from time to time. Eventually class ended and she took her time getting her things ready, she wanted everyone to leave before she did. 

"I'll let you and your man have a little privacy. I'll see you tomorrow." said Daisy 

"Thanks and okay." Liz watched Daisy leave the class and she walked down to see Tom. 

Tom placed down the book in his hands and kissed Liz hungrily. She could tell she was in for a long night once he got home. She softly moaned and pulled away. "Not here. Someone could walk in." 

"Let them." He kissed at her neck and ran his hand down her body. Liz moaned and pulled away from him. 

"Later. I still need to meet my brother and I have work. And you have another class soon." Liz shook her head and crossed her arms. 

"It's still morning and my next class doesn't start for another 2 hours. That gives us plenty of time." He went back to kissing her neck, making Liz rolled her eyes. And then sigh. 

"You're insufferable sometimes. You know that?" She laughed before placing a hard kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes. "But we're still not having sex. I don't feel comfortable having sex in a public place." 

"That's fair. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. 

"I should go though. I need to take a shower before I go see my brother. Don't need to smell like sex." She chuckled and leaned up to kiss him once more before she departed. 

"If you have too." Liz lightly shoved at his chest for his mocking tone and laughed. 

"I'll see you tonight." She ran her hand over the front of his pants. He let out a soft grunt, making Liz smirk. "That's a little teaser for tonight." 

She gave his member a quick squeeze and started to walk away. Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. He leaned down by her ear to whisper. "Just for that I'm gonna make you beg for it." 

He pulled away with a sly grin on his face. Liz stared at him, for once she didn't know what to say. After a brief moment she crushed their lips back together. She quickly worked at his belt and pulled away, looking up at him with a smirk. "You better give me one good ass fucking orgasm for doing this." 

"I'll make sure you're screaming my name gorgeous." He spun her around, bent her over his desk and pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles. He placed his tip at her entrance and with a quick snap of his hips buried himself inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz and Hesh were sharing a Margherita pizza at Pizzano. So far lunch was going relatively well. She was expecting him to scold her about what happened between her and Logan. But he said nothing, instead he was talking about the little trip he was being sent on by their dad. He has to drive 6 hours to pick up some parts in another city. 

"Can I ask you something? It's not about the Logan situation, I'm honestly gonna stay out of that one." Liz nodded and watched as he pulled something up on his phone. He set it down on the table and then slide it over. She picked it up and her face faltered a bit. It was of her and Tom when they were in Griffith Park. "So who were you getting cozy with on the bench?" 

"My boyfriend." She took a bite of her pizza and slide the phone back to Hesh. He pocketed it and raised a brow. 

"Boyfriend? Wait does that mean you and James actually ended your 3 year long hook-up?" He took a sip of his drink, set it back down on the table and looked at her intensively. 

"Yeah, James is finally out of the picture. That's a story for another time." 

"Okay. How'd you meet this one and what's his name?" Liz laughed and shook her head. She knew he would become the annoying big brother. 

"His name is Tom.........He's my history professor." Hesh's mouth fell open after she said that. It made her laugh even more. He wasn't someone to get overly shocked with things. 

"You're you're you're dating your professor? Are you sure about this Liz? I don't doubt that he might be good for you, but the age difference?" 

"From what I can tell he has good intentions and I'm tired of the whole hook-up scene. As for the age difference, I guess we'll see down the line." She took another bite and waited for him to say something. 

"That's understandable. When do you plan on telling dad?" 

"Once the whole Logan situation blows over." She knew there would be no way she was going to tell her father she's dating her professor a few days after he just found out she fucked up her brothers relationship. 

"Yeah......smart choice." 

Lunch with Hesh went a whole lot better than she planed and actually had a good time. He seemed to be okay with her and Tom and the only issue he had was the age difference between them. Eventually Liz had to go to work and Hesh had to run a few errands, so they went their separate ways. 

xXx

It was getting towards the ending of her shift and Gabriel had her go the printer to wait for the copy's of some announcement. She tapped her fingers against the top of the printer as she waited for each copy. Her mind drifted to the hopefully good weekend she has planned with Tom. 

She couldn't wait to get on the water. Look up at night sky, with the perfect view of the stars. It was hard to see them in the city, the lights from it made it hard too. But she also wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Riley alone in the apartment for most of the day and night. It wouldn't be fair to him. 

That just mean't no x-rated stuff she was also planning on. There would be other times though. Liz was snapped back to reality when the door opened. Her face faltering for a second when she saw Logan. He scoffed at her then went to grab some ductape. She glanced at him, then sighed. 

A moment later her dad walked in. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed, the Logan left with the tape. Leaving her alone with her dad. "Since I'm the family disappointment should I make new plans for thanksgiving?" 

"It wouldn't hurt." 

Liz stared at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? I get that I hurt Logan and I can't take back what I did, but this is ridiculous." 

"I'm not the one who created this problem Liz. And I don't want to have to worry about you and Logan fighting through the day." 

"Fine.......asshole." She grabbed the copy's and left the room. 

She made it back to Gabriel's office and placed the copy's on his desk. He was on the phone so she didn't say anything to him. He smiled and mouth the words 'thank you'. Liz smiled back then went to her desk. She sat down with a sigh and rubbed her temples. 

When she looked at the clock she noticed her shift was over. She slowly gathered her things not really in the mood for much at the moment. She checked her phone to see she had some dirty texts from Tom. It put a little smile on her face. Then she got up and waited by the door. 

Another few moments past then Gabriel came around the corner. He didn't have his stuff with him and that made Liz raise her brow. "You're not coming?" 

"Unfortunately no, I have some things to attend. I just came to see you out." He gave her a small smile. Liz could tell there was something more he wanted to say. 

"That's sweet! Is there anything else? You have that look." They locked eyes, neither of them moved or said a thing. 

Then the gap between them slowly closed. Gabriel placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her jaw. Her heart began to race, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He leaned down, making his lips meet hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel pulled away and looked down at her. Liz's eyes were still closed, the kiss still lingering on their lips. A brief moment later she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Too many emotions were running through her mind, then she did the unthinkable. Liz leaned up and crushed their lips back together. She could feel him smile into it, and that made her do it in return. 

His hands grabbed her hips, then he easily picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, in doing so her skirt hiked up. Still entangled in the kiss Gabriel walked over to the nearest wall. When her back hit the wall, the bulge on Gabriel's pants rubbed at her clit, making her moan. When he pulled away slightly to work on his belt, she broke the kiss. 

"Stop. I can't do this, I have a boyfriend." She leaned her head against the wall and sighed. Things were just getting worse and worse as time went on. 

He didn't set her down, he just looked at her in bewilderment. "Boyfriend? He's clearly not that important if you decided to kiss me back." 

He set her down and Liz groaned. "I thought being in a relationship would be better, but it's not. And the whole situation with my family keeps getting worse and I don't know what to do." 

Liz slid down to the floor and hid her head between her knees. She felt him sit down next to her, his hand resting on her arm. It made her look up at him. "What family situation?" 

"Do you know the bakery Confection Connection?" asked Liz 

"Yes." 

"I know the owner Keegan. We uh slept together a few times. He was someone I could go too during hard times and he would just listen to me rant for hours. After sometime I decided to introduce him to Logan, they started dating. Then I had that big blow out with James and I went back to Keegan. We slept together and Logan found out. Now I'm the family disappointment and I'm not even invited to thanksgiving 'cause dad thinks things will turn out for the worse." She groaned and hid her face again. 

"We all make mistakes Liz, that's life. You clearly feel bad about what happened. I think you do want a relationship, but you want one with someone you already know. In my opinion call things off with your boyfriend and think about what you truly want." Liz didn't say anything, she just looked down at the tiled floor.

"I do know him though. He's my history professor. I just think I started the relationship too soon and before I fixed the whole Logan issue." said Liz 

"That's Logan issue ain't gonna fix itself over night. You're young, live your life and things will get better." He smiled at her and she returned it. 

"You know I'm starting to think you might be better for me." She chuckled and lightly shoved at his shoulder. 

"Well yeah. I could take care of you, you wouldn't have to worry about a damn thing. I could take you on nice relaxing vacations when you're not in school. I would do a lot for you Liz." Her face softened as she gazed into his eyes. Then she slowly closed the gap between them with a kiss. 

When she pulled back Gabriel scanned her face with a smile gracing his lips. Liz felt like nothing was wrong when she was with him, and the way he let her rant about life in general was a big plus. Maybe Gabriel is the better option. Now she just has to end things with Tom and fix things with her family and Keegan, hopefully. 

"A vacation sounds wonderful to be honest. But I'm scared I'll go back to my old ways. Who wants someone who is willing to end things just so they can be with the next best thing?" She looked down at her black shirt and sighed. 

"That's better than cheating. I think you need someone to treat you like the queen you are. Like me." She looked over at him and chuckled. Then a smile graced her lips. 

"Queen huh? And what would you do?" 

"Let's see. Cook for you, take you out on a bunch of dates, pay of that tuiton of yours so you can focus on school and not be stressed about it. Truthfully, just be there for you." said Gabriel 

"You would do that for me? That's a lot of money, are you sure?" 

"I'm more than sure. I have enough money to support us both, I know I'm think ahead. I just think you shouldn't have to stress about paying for college when I'm more than happy to pay it for you. A real man is suppose to help the people they care about, not leave them stressed over situations that might occur." 

"My place or your?" asked Liz. 

"Mine. I won't make you regret this, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Liz was still leaning against the wall with Gabriel. She didn't want to leave just yet, and the hand grazing up her thigh might have something to do with it. His fingers tickled her skin, inching their way up her thigh, closer and closer. Her heart was racing, and her core was burning. She wanted him. 

But could she break Tom's heart? Just so she could have a life of luxury. 

"I don't know what to do."

Gabriel stopped grazing her thigh and looked at her. She looked concerned and sad all at once. "About what?" 

"Everything! I fucked up mine and Logan's relationship for good. There's no way we'll get back to how things were. And here I am thinking of a way to break up with a guy so I can have an easy life. How does that make me look?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting an easy life. If some people have an issue with that, then that's on them. Not you. As for Logan, I wish I could help, but I can't." 

"I still have Tom to deal with. He can come later, right now I need to work things out with Logan." 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you...for everything. You're making me finally see what I truly want and not what makes my family happy." 

"Just looking out for my best girl. Now go talk to Logan." 

They smiled at each other. Then Liz stood up and dusted herself off. She was a little nervous on talking with Logan. That is if he does talk with her. Gabriel stood up next, easily towering over her. 

"If this turns out for the worst. You're fucking me into a mattress tonight. Just saying." Her eyes widened when she saw the mischievous smile on his face. "I regret what I said." 

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week." 

"I'm gonna go talk to Logan before I have you take me here and now." 

Gabriel smirked and watched her walk away. 

xXx

Liz made her way down to the factory where her family was. She wasn't sure if Logan would talk to her or if he was even here. She opened the door and entered the large room. She could hear the buzzing of multiple machines going at once and people working. She stood and looked around to see if she could find Logan. After a few more glances, she did. 

He was leaning over what looked like a blue print. She took a deep breath and walked over. 

"Logan, can we talk?" 

He didn't look up from the blue print. "Why?" 

"You know why." 

He sighed and finally looked at her. Except now it was in disappointment instead of his usual happiness. "Fine." 

They walked back out into the hallway, where it was less noisy and no one could eavesdrop. Liz fiddled with her hands, and a knot started to form in the pit of her stomach. 

"I know what I did was selfish, I was thinking about myself before anyone else. And I wanted familiarity. But it isn't just my fault, it's Keegan's too." 

"I know it's Keegan's fault too. I hated the way he looked at you, all googly eyed. I should've known, maybe deep down I did. I just didn't want to believe it." 

Liz sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor. Now she knows it was a bad idea to introduce them. Things would be a lot better if she didn't. But she can't change the past, no matter how much she wanted too. 

"I never asked for him to like me. Hell I never even mean't to sleep with him, that just happened one drunken night. Maybe that was the issue, sleeping with him. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I don't want to be forgiven. I just want to work this out." 

Logan rolled his eyes and scoffed. That made her heart break a little.

"How can we work this out Liz? You fucked my boyfriend. I should've known you would turn into this once you started sneaking into bars with a fake id. How may men did you fuck while you were still underage?" 

"I was 18. Not underage. And this has nothing to do with the other guys I've slept with. Just do you want me in your life or not?" 

"No!" 

It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't speak and found it hard for her to even breath. She just stared at him, mouth slightly opened. A lump in her throat started to form and eyes stared to glaze over. 

"Okay." 

Logan walked back into the room after that. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the tears. She slowly walked back to the office where Gabriel was. It felt like her heart shattered, she wanted to cry. Ball her eyes out. This was her fault and she knew it. 

She opened the door leading into the office and walked over to her desk. She leaned against it, staring at the carpet below her. Gabriel walked out of his office with a smile on his face. That quickly faltered when he saw how pale she looked and the blank stare. 

He walked over to her and brought her into his arms. The feeling of the sudden embrace was her breaking point. She let out a sob and broke down in his arms. Gabriel rubbed up and down her back. He knew he wouldn't be able to calm her down, whatever was said between them, he knew it was bad. And seeing her this upset was even worse. 

It took Liz about 20 minutes before she stopped crying. She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt worse then before. And she just wanted to go home and lie down. 

"I'm sorry." 

She looked up at him, and was thankful she wasn't wearing makeup. 

"You don't need to apologize. I know this is jumping the gun here but why don't we stop at your place to get you some close and then you come to mine. I see you're in a lot of distress and I think a quiet place where no one can bug you would be good." 

"Can I stay with you for a few days? If I'm at my place I know people will bug me or stop over and I don't want to talk with anyone really." 

"Stay as long as you want. We can leave now if you want?" 

"Thank you! And yeah, that sounds good." 

xXx

They stopped at Liz's apartment so she could pick up what she needed. Clothes, toothbrush and her favorite tea. She left her car there and rode with Gabriel to his place. She sulked in the passenger seat, legs curled up against her chest. She changed into a pair of gray sweats and an over sized white t-shirt before she left. She did however perk up when they drove into Beverly Hills.

"You live in Beverly Hills?" 

"I do. Is that gonna be a problem?" 

"No, not at all. I just don't take you for a mansion type of guy." 

"I'm not. I like my privacy and mansions come with a lot of that. It does get a little lonely from time to time." 

"Maybe that can change." 

She sat up when they pulled into his driveway. Or rather the gate leading to his driveway. She watched him punch in the code and then the gate started to open. They drove up the mile long driveway, revealing a gorgeous house. 

"Wow." 

"Come on, I'll give you a house tour." 

"Okay." 

Gabriel shut off his truck and the both got out. He grabbed her bag from the backseat, then they headed for the door. He let her go in first, she was in awe. It was pretty modern, which she liked. White tile throughout, with a few rugs here and there. And he had a large open concept kitchen. 

"Being a CEO does have it's perks. I just wish I didn't feel like shit to enjoy it more." 

"The house tour can wait until you feel better. How about I'll take you upstairs and you can chose what room you want to stay in and I'll make you some tea?" 

"Okay." 

She followed him upstairs. He showed her the 4 available rooms, they were all nice and room-y. But she ended up choosing the one closest to Gabriel. It wasn't anything fancy, just a queen sized bed, a nightstand and a bathroom attached to it. He took her tea and headed downstairs to put the kettle on. 

Liz unpacked what she little she brought and set her toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and shut it off, then tossed it on the bed. She didn't want to talk with anyone or deal with Tom's excessive need to screw every five minutes. She sighed and headed back downstairs. 

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. That's when she noticed Gabriel had changed his clothes. Instead of his normal black slacks and white button down shirt he was now in a olive green tank and a pair of black sweats. 

"You've changed!" 

"Yeah. It felt good to get out of my work clothes. Did you get everything put away?" 

"Yeah." 

She tapped her fingers on the marble counter top. He could still see the blank stare in her eyes and she was still pale. He sighed and made her tea just like she said and handed it to her. Then he walked over and sat beside her. She didn't take a sip yet, it just stayed in her hands. Watching the steam come up from the hot liquid inside. 

"Logan said he doesn't want me in his life anymore." 

"Jesus Christ. I'm so sorry Liz." 

"It's okay. It's my fault anyways. I was stupid, selfish. And it cost me most of my family." 

"But it shouldn't have. Yeah Logan would've been pissed anyways. Your father on the other hand is being a shit parent. You don't choose a side when it comes to your own kids, you help them through whatever it is they're going through." 

Liz took a sip of her tea, the warmth spreading across her body. "When has he ever been fair? I was always the trouble maker in his eyes, the undisciplined one. Maybe if he was there more when I was growing up I wouldn't be like this." 

"You can't dwell on the past. I know how hard that can be, trust me." 

"I know it's just- I don't know." 

"You don't need to talk about everything right now. I would however like you to eat something. You're pale just like a ghost." 

"I'm not hungry. All I want to do is drink my tea, curl up in a ball and fall asleep. And hopefully never wake up." 

Gabriel's face faltered at the last part. It hurt him to see her like this. He gently placed his hand on top of her arm, making her turn to look at him. 

"Hey, don't say things like that. You still have a lot of people who care about you." 

"What like 4 people. That's not exactly a lot." Her words came off angrier than she anticipated. She was angry though, angry and hurt. And nothing could fix that. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. You're hurt, I understand." 

"Thanks." 

She drank the rest of her tea while he did things around the kitchen. Once she was done, she handed him her cup and headed back upstairs. Liz closed the door behind her, then shut the shades, making the room as dark as possible. Then she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. 

As soon as she did that, her mind started to flood with old memories of her and Logan. She didn't want to reminisce on old memories of when times were good, when her relationship with Logan wasn't completely broken. Tears once again started to flood her eyes. She didn't stop them, she just curled in on herself and let herself cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz woke up feeling worse then before and she had a headache to boot. She glanced at the clock to see it read 4 in the morning. She groaned and sat up, not bothering to turn on the light. She grabbed her phone to turn it on, scrunching her face at the bright light. Setting the device down in front of her and waiting for it to turn on. 

It wasn't long until her home-screen popped up in front of her. A sudden sadness flooding her when she saw the picture of her and Tom. He was sweet, and pretty damn good in bed. But could she have a happy life with him? Would he be able to deal with all the baggage she comes with. Then there's Gabriel. A man who's willing to give Liz what she's wanted all along. 

She knew she was attracted to him the moment she laid eyes on him. How his white button up shirts clung to his muscular physique and his black slacks showed lean sculpted thighs. He was always there for her, letting her rant about people or things he didn't even know about. Even now, at the lowest she has ever been he was there. 

A few seconds later her phone was bombarded with all the missed texts and calls. She skimmed through them to see who they were from. Most of them were Tom, which wasn't a surprise. A few from Daisy, two from Hesh and one from her father. She opened the ones Hesh sent. 

"I heard what Logan said. I'm just making sure to see if you're alright. I know that's a dumb question and you're probably not. Just please text me."

She sighed and opened the other one he sent.

"Liz I've called you 4 times, I know you have your phone off. Please call me." 

Liz knows she should call him, say that she's 'fine'. But she didn't want to wake him up at 4 in the morning. Or maybe he could already be up. Her finger hovered over the text her father sent. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't good. She took a deep breath and opened it. 

"Logan told me what happened and frankly he did the right thing. How is he ever going to trust you after you betrayed him like that? Maybe I was too easy on you growing up, that's not happening anymore. You can forget about me paying for your rent anymore, I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. You always do." 

She would be fuming if she didn't feel completely numb. With a sigh she called Hesh. The phone rang a few times before he answered. 

"Oh thank god. Are you alright? I went by your place and you weren't there." 

"No I'm not alright. I'm staying at Gabriel's house for..........who knows." 

"Yeah dumb question. Gabriel? I thought you might have been at your boyfriends." 

"I don't think that relationship is gonna last. Gabriel confessed liking me yesterday morning. And no we didn't have sex. I just wanted a place where no one could find me." 

"What made you change your mind?" 

"Gabriel. After working here he opened my eyes on what I truly wanted. An easy life, that he's so eager to give me. I know how that sounds, but it's true." 

Maybe she should have worked here sooner, and she would've known what she wanted years ago. She's thankful for the wake up call and with no one to 'judge' her choices she might just take that offer. Gabriel already showed more of who he truly was in the short time she's been working with him. Maybe being with him would make her happy in the long run. 

"I figured that out years ago. Not everyone is made for working and if you want that easy life, take it Liz. Fuck what anyone else has to say, you deserve a happy life like the rest of us." 

"Thanks. I'm still gonna get my PHD in astrophysics, I don't want to give up that, I'm just not gonna get a job afterwards...........and dad stopped paying my rent." 

Liz heard him scoff over the phone. "Of course he did. What are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know, I don't want Gabriel to pay for it since he already said he was going to pay for my tuition." 

"Why don't we talk about this over breakfast?" 

"Okay. Meet me at my place in a few hours?" 

"Perfect. I'll see you in a few hours then." 

"Yup, sounds good." 

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Liz ended the call and tossed it in front of her. Then she turned on the light, squinting at brightness. Once her eyes adjusted she got off the bed to find her brush. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun, then headed downstairs for another cup of tea. 

When she got down the stairs she noticed the lights were on. Upon walking into the kitchen she saw Gabriel sitting at the bar with the newspaper and a cup in his hands. Her heart skipped a little when she saw him, he was only in casual clothes but to her he looked fine. 

"You're up early." 

He turned his attention to Liz when he heard her voice. A small smile forming on his lips. 

"I usually get up now anyways. You're looking a little better. How are you feeling?" 

Liz sat down next to him with a sigh. "A little better. I just got off the phone with Hesh. But I have a new problem now, among the others." 

"What is it?" 

"Dad stopped paying my rent." 

Gabriel set his cup down and scoffed. Liz watched the anger show on his face. 

"He's just tempted to make your life a living hell isn't he? I could pay for it if you want?" 

Liz smiled, then sighed again. "I knew you would say that. But no, you are already giving me the life I've always wanted and paying for my tuition. I'll probably just move in with Hesh for the time being." 

"You deserve it. And you could always move in here? Just because we're together doesn't mean we have to share a bed every night." 

"And I knew you were going to say that too. I wouldn't mind it though. It would be a fresh start. I just need to end things with Tom and I'm not sure if I should tell him the truth or lie." 

Liz looked around the kitchen and conjoining living room. A fresh start sounds perfect to her. New place, new memories. All the old ones can stay with the apartment. She glanced back over at Gabriel to see him staring at her, a small smile on his lips. She gazed into his brown eyes, a smile forming on her own. Then she closed the gap between them with a kiss. 

"I think you should tell him the truth. Makes things a little easier." 

Liz rolled her eyes. "That should go over well, but you're right. Hesh is fine with us though. He said he's happy I found my calling. I have you to thank for that." 

"That's good. Truthfully it'll be nice to share this place with someone. Especially with someone as beautiful as yourself." 

Liz could see the smirk on his lips when he went to take a sip of his coffee. She felt her cheeks burn a little and no doubt had some reddish tint on them. She got up to grab a cup and make herself a cup of coffee. After she added her sugar and creamer, she sat back down next to him. 

"I'm gonna hate breaking his heart, it's for the best though. A relationship shouldn't be based on sex. With you, things will be different." 

"He'll get over it. With me, you'll be living like a queen." 

Liz moved closer to him until their faces were mere inches apart. She could smell his coffee on his breath. "And you'll be my kings." 

She kissed him again, this time more firmly. Then pulled away with a smile on her face. Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. She gently sat down as to not spill her coffee, then he joined her seconds later. Another smile formed on her lips when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then he turned on the tv. 

He flipped through the channels trying to find anything worth while to watch. Eventually he settled on the news since there wasn't anything on at 5 in the morning. Liz didn't mind though, she enjoyed snuggling on the couch for the moment. She was lost in thought for a moment, the news being white noise in the background. Then that invisible light bulb went off above her head. 

"Since my dad is being an asshole over what happened and Logan doesn't want me in his life anymore. I think we should keep our relationship a secret until that Christmas party. Cause I can't wait to see their faces when they realize who I'm dating." 

Gabriel set his cup down on the coffee table, then turned to face her more. Liz watched him as she took a sip of hers. His face had a sudden glee on it, and it made her smile. 

"Elias is gonna have a heyday when he finds out we're together. Maybe it'll teach him not to choose sides when things go wrong." 

"After all the shit he pulled, I'm cutting him out with Logan. I don't give a shit if we're related. I don't deserve all this because of one mistake that I regret." 

He kissed her temple when he saw the anger flood her face. It helped calm her down. 

"That's good and no, you didn't deserve the shit his dealing. Things are gonna get better. I promise." 

"They already have! I'm gonna take the rest of the week off from school cause I really don't want to deal with anyone there right now. And could you drop me off at my place in a few hours? I'm meeting Hesh there." 

"Of course........and welcome home." 

His kissed her temple again. Liz snuggled up closer to him, perfectly content in his arms. She was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz was meeting Hesh at her apartment. When she turned the corner leading to her apartment she saw him standing by her door. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

She unlocked her door and they both went in. Hesh shut the door behind him. He could see Liz staring at something, he wasn't sure what. That's when he walked over to her and place his hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked over at him. 

"I'm gonna miss this place. But I guess it's good to start fresh." 

"Why don't you sit down and I'll cook breakfast." 

"Okay." 

Liz walked over to her counter and sat down on one of the chairs. She watched Hesh go into the fridge to grab the eggs, milk and butter. Then he turned to grab a bowl, flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. She could tell he was going to make pancakes. That was something he always did when she was upset, make her pancakes. 

"I know my pancakes won't fully help, I just don't know what to do to make you happy again." He gave her a sheepish grin. Then poured some of the flower into the large mixing bowl. 

"The pancakes are a start. Did you mean it? About me taking the chance at an easy life with Gabriel?" 

Hesh stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes. His face was neutral at first, then a smile started to show on his lips. "Of course I did. I'm beyond happy that he opened your eyes to what you want, and not what dad wants. You live that luxury life with Gabriel." 

"That does sound pretty amazing. He's a great guy though, always letting me rant to him about anything and everything, giving me advice on things. Hell he's been there for me since I started working there. I just need to work things out with Keegan and Tom." 

The smile on her face faltered when she thought about Tom. She doesn't want to break his heart, but she knows that's inevitable. Maybe telling him the truth is best choice after-all. 

"His is a great guy and I'm sure he'll treat you like a queen. As for Tom I think you should tell him sooner rather than later." He went back to making the pancake batter before turning on the stove. Pouring some of the batter on to the griddle for them to cook. 

"I know I should. And I will. Oh by the way I can still take Riley for the weekend." 

"Okay. So are you going to live with Gabriel since dad's being more of an ass and stopped paying your rent or do you want to live with me?" He flipped the pancakes over so the other side could cook. The smell of melted butter filled the air. 

"I think with Gabriel. He lives in a gated community, which means more privacy. And can you please keep this between us for now?" She watched him nod his head and put the pancakes on a plate for Liz before putting more on the griddle for himself. 

"Okay and yeah of course. I don't think I'm gonna attend any of those Sunday dinners anymore, since it's not the same without you. So we should pick something to do." 

Liz drizzled some maple syrup over her pancakes and took a bite. "Really? That's gonna piss off dad and Logan, but I don't care. What should we do? Cause I don't know." 

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating. Hesh put his pancakes on his plate, the shut off the burner before sitting down next to Liz. "We could always do random things, we do live in LA. Or we could do a game night, me, you, and Gabriel if he wants." 

"We could do a movie slash game night? That would be fun." She took another bit, then got up to get a drink from the fridge. She sat back down and handed Hesh a water. 

"Thanks. And yeah that sounds good. He'll also see how competitive you get." Hesh smirked, making her roll her eyes at him. 

"Ha ha. I'm gonna talk to Keegan later today, tell him about everything." She watched his face falter for a brief second as she continued to eat. 

"Okay. At least you're slowly working on things. Which is the best thing to do."

"Yes I know. I'm gonna hate breaking Tom's heart, but it's for the best." 

"Maybe he'll understand. If not then he'll get over it." 

Liz nodded. They continued eating in silence for a moment. It was nice to know Hesh was still going to be in her life and he was willing to spend his Sundays with her and not the rest of the 'family'. They spent a few more hours together, just talking about random things until he had to leave for work. 

After he left she packed some more of her things. Clothes, shampoo and conditioner, and other little knickknacks. Then she headed to her car and got in. Setting the medium bag in the passengers seat. She took a deep breath, started her car and headed for Confection Connection. 

xXx

Liz took a deep breath before she walked into Confection Connection. Once she composed herself she walked in. The dinging of the bell alerted Keegan, making them both make eye contact. He gave her a small smile, which made her very happy. He didn't seem to upset that she's been ignoring him for a few days. She returned the smile as she walked over to the counter. 

"Can we talk?" 

"Uh yeah. One sec." She nodded and watched him go over to the other guy working. He told him something then walked back over to her. "Okay, I'm all yours. Do you want to go somewhere more private?" 

"Yeah, that'll be a lot better." 

Keegan nodded then headed up to his apartment, Liz following behind. Back to where it all began. He opened the door, letting her go in first. She walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of his kitchen. She turned around to face him, he still didn't look angry from what she could tell. 

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few days. I just needed time to think and work things out." 

He walked towards her until they were mere inches apart. She could smell the mix of chocolate and mint on him. His hand came up to fiddle with a strand of her black hair that was dangling on her shoulder. 

"It's okay. How did things go?" 

Liz sighed and shook her head. "Horribly. Logan doesn't want me in his life anymore, and dad's been on his side since the whole thing went down. He stopped paying my rent and I'm no longer invited to family get together's." 

She watched as his face faltered, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones. He dropped the piece of hair he was playing with and brought her in for a hug. Liz tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes closed, and she smiled to herself. Then took in a big whiff of chocolate and mint that was etched into his clothing. 

"Well they're stupid. However I do feel kinda bad about hurting Logan. I shouldn't have gotten with him in the first place." 

Liz pulled away to look up at him. "Why did you get with him?" 

"To be closer to you. I thought maybe you would see that I was a better choice than James." 

"The whole staying with James is complicated, but he's out of the picture now." She looked down at the floor and sighed, then looked back up at him. His face was neutral, just waiting on her to continue. "I do like you Keegan....a lot. It's just I've dug myself in a god damn hole and I don't know how to get out." 

"What do you mean?" 

She turned around to sit down at his kitchen table. He soon quickly followed. 

"My boss opened my eyes on what I truly want. An easy life. That he's so willing to give me. I can't deny that, I won't. But there will always be that part of me that wants to sleep with you." 

Keegan blinked his eyes a few times, then stayed quiet for a moment. Her heart was beating faster and faster the longer his blue eyes pierced into hers. She knows she's done unspeakable things in the past and in a way she knows she won't change. But Gabriel is different, he's willing to give her what she wants and she doesn't want to betray him. 

"I think you should take that offer, especially now. You might end up being more happy than you could possibly imagine. As for the sleeping together part, that's mutual." 

Liz smiled, the leaned over the table to kiss him. "One last time?" 

Keegan stood up fast enough to make the chair fall to the floor. A smirk formed on her lips when he crushed theirs together. Still entangled in a kiss he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked them into his bedroom and gently laid her down. 

She toed off her shoes as she pulled his shirt off of him. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. Keegan bent back down and started kissed from her neck down to her chest. Soft moans left her lips as he worked his way down to her bra covered breasts. She leaned up so he could un-clip it and toss it with the rest of their discarded clothes. 

Liz palmed the front of his jeans, feeling his growing arousal. A low grunt was heard from the back of his throat, making her smirk. She worked on his pants, unbuttoning them and pulled them down along with his boxers as far as she could reach. He moved slightly off of her to fully remove them, then he worked on hers. 

Once her pants were off he looked at her in all her naked glory. She could see the lust in his eyes and the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk. Her cheeks began to flush under his icy stare. Seconds later her legs were gently being nudged apart so he could place himself between them. He gave her a chaste kiss then worked his way down. Leaving feather kisses down her body until he came to a halt at her pelvis. 

She was about to look down at him, only to have her head fall back when he licked between her folds. A loud moan escaping her lips, she looked down at him only to make eye contact. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers through his black hair. Making it look even more disheveled then before. 

"Wait." 

Keegan stopped and quirked a brow at her. "Is everything fine?" 

"Yeah. Get on the bed. You'll see why in a sec." 

He nodded and got on the bed. That's when Liz got on top of him, making sure her vagina was right by his face and his hard cock by hers. She took his head into her mouth, bobbing down a few times. He went back to licking and sucking at her clit. Liz licked from his base to his head, taking him in her mouth again and again. She could feel he was getting close when all he could do was moan. Then he came, and she swallowed it all. 

Liz moved off of him to change positions. She straddled him, grabbing his cock and teasing her entrance with it. Then she slowly sank down until he was buried inside her. She rolled her hips in a slow motion, watching Keegan's eyes close, hearing the soft moans escaping from his slightly parted lips. 

His hands came to rest on her hips, snapping his hips up into her. Her hands clasped his shoulders as she rode him. A small squeal left her lips as he maneuvered them into a new position. His thrusts were long and hard, making her cry out in pleasure. She could feel the heat in her core rising, getting close to her own orgasm. A few snaps of his hips later, she came. Her body trembling beneath his. 

Seconds later he came with a moan of her name. Her heart raced as she looked upon his face. It wasn't filled with lust anymore, but with love. Keegan angled himself off of her just enough to cup her cheek with his hand. His thumb caressing her glistening skin. 

"I wish this wasn't our last time." said Keegan breathlessly. He moved some strands of her hair that were gelled to her forehead. "But as much as I'm gonna miss our couplings. I'd rather have you as a friend then not be in my life at all." 

"I'm gonna miss them too. And.......you're a really great guy." 

He pulled out and plopped down on the bed beside her. She blindly found the tissues on his night stand, sitting up to clean herself off. Once she was clean she tossed it in the trash. His hand gently grazed up and down her bare back. 

"Liz?" 

She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?" 

"I love you! I just needed you to know." 

"I love you too." She glanced at the clock, then sighed. "I should probably get going and you should get back to work." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Liz smiled and shook her head. Then she got off the bed to look for her clothes. Keegan did the same. She slowly got dressed and re-did her hair, not wanting it to look all disheveled like his was. Keegan was already dressed and waiting for her by the door. Once she was done she walked over to him. 

"Okay." 

He opened the door, letting her go out first. She waited until he shut his door before following him down the stairs to the bakery. 

"You're not leaving without a treat. And bring in that boss of yours. I'd love to meet him." 

"Did you really think I would leave without something from the bakery? And I will." She walked around the counter to see all the yummy goodness. Her eyes darted to a vanilla cupcake with orange frosting. Then to a bat shaped brownie. "I see you finally have the Halloween treats out." 

"Yes I know they're late. My apologies." 

Liz rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll take 2 of the vanilla cupcakes with the orange frosting and 2 of the bat shaped brownies." 

"Coming right up." 

She watched him grab a box to put the goodies in then went to grab each treat. Her mouth was already watering at how good they look. And she needed to refrain herself from eating any of it until she got to work. Keegan walked back over and handed her the box. 

"Here you go. It's on the house." 

"Thank you! I'll see you around." 

"You too." 

They gave each other one last smile, then Liz headed for her car. 

xXx

She walked through the front door with a bag in one hand and the snacks in the other. The smell of pizza filled her nose as she walked closer to the kitchen. That's when she saw Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table going over some paper work. She set her bag down at the entry way. He looked up and gave her a smile, then got up from the table. 

"You seem happy!" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. 

"I am, and I brought goodies." She held up the box and smiled. Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her back to the table. He sat down, then gently pulled Liz on to his lap, making her giggle. She set the box on the table to wrap an arm around his shoulder. 

"Goodies huh? But I'm glad you're happy or at least happier. I don't like to see you sad." 

"I don't like being sad. But I'm done with Logan, I'm done with my so called father. I'm doing what makes me happy now. And yes goodies. Cupcakes and brownies." 

Gabriel reached for the box and opened it. "Oh those look good. That's good, you don't deserve to be treated like that anyways. I did have the urge to fire them both today, but I don't want to deal with a lawsuit just yet." 

"I'm sure they'll taste delicious. And really? I would've loved seeing their faces if you did........And I um I kinda slept with Keegan. That was the last time and he would like to meet you." She rubbed the back of her neck and gave him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm not mad, you guys got closure. And he does?" He gave her a questionable look, and held her a little tighter. Liz however visibly relax after he said he wasn't mad. 

"Yeah, I told him everything and he said that I should take the 'offer'. That I might be happier than I could possibly imagine. And he's right." She leaned down to place a firm kiss on to his lips. "So after we have that pizza you're pounding me into your mattress." 

"Our mattress, this is your home too. And I'm gonna make this the best you've ever had." 

"Home!" She smiled to herself for a moment, then turned back to him. "We're gonna have a furry guest for a few days if that's alright?" 

He quirked a brow, slight confusion showing on his face. "Furry guest? So like a dog?" 

"Yup. Hesh is going out of town for the weekend and asked if I could watch Riley. I said yes." 

Next thing the oven beeped, Gabriel sighed as Liz started to get off his lap so he could get up. She sat down on the chair next to him as he went to go get the pizza. When he opened the oven door the room filled with the aroma of pepperoni, which made her mouth water even more. 

"That's fine. What kind of dog does he have?" 

He pulled the pizza out of the oven and set it on the counter to cut, then he shut the oven door and turned it off. 

"German shepherd. So we might have to buy like 5 lint rollers cause they'll be dog hair all over the place." 

Liz chuckled at the thought. Seeing Riley curled up on the couch or bed, leaving some fur every time he got up. She wonders how Hesh deals with it all the time, especially after winter when he starts to shed his winter coat. Her ears perked up when she heard him laugh. It was like music to her ears. 

"Well, I guess we'll be going shopping later." 

He walked back over with two plates, setting one down in front of her. Her stomach began to growl even more, not realizing how hungry she was until now. She took a bit and moaned in satisfaction. 

"So good. And shopping, my favorite thing to do." 

"Should I just give you my credit card now?" He said teasingly, making Liz lightly shove at his arm. 

"Funny, but no. Random question, you don't decorate for the holidays?" She looked around to see no Halloween decor at all. It made her want to decorate the house. 

"Not really. What's the point, it's just me. Or at least it was." A sudden sadness showed on his face. Liz's hand rested on his wrist, giving him a small smile. 

"That was before, now you have me. So I hope you don't mind getting festive." Her smile grew as she saw the happiness spread across his face. 

"I do, don't I? And I guess I wouldn't mind that, if it makes you happy then I'm happy." 

Liz looked down at her plate, then back to him. "Some times I wonder if you're even real. You're just so caring......and all around amazing." 

His hand grasped over hers, a smile on his face. "I'm real. I'm also treating you how my mother raised me to treat women. With respect." 

"Your mother did a good job. I have to ask, were you up at 4 this morning because you thought I would need you in the middle of the night or did you lie about your reason?"   
"Okay I lied, I was up because of you. I did get some sleep so don't worry." 

She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, tasting the pizza that still lingered on his lips. As much as her life has drastically changed in the matter of days, she was happy she had someone like Gabriel in her life. Someone who truly cared about her well-being. 

"I thought so. I think I might take a nap before we go to the store, I'm actually tired. And take a shower."

"Hm, a nap does sound good." 

They finished up lunch then headed upstairs to the bedroom. Liz kicked off her shoes and took her pants and bra off before getting into bed. She watched Gabriel strip out of his clothes and climb into bed beside her. He set the alarm so they wouldn't over sleep, then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled to herself once again, feeling his muscular body behind hers. They both closed their eyes to catch up on the sleep they missed, both of them eager to start their new lives together.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally Saturday afternoon and Liz was snuggled up on the couch with Gabriel watching some b-rated horror film. Riley was on the floor chewing a bone. She still hasn't contacted Tom yet, or even Daisy for that matter. She just wanted a few days of happiness before everything blew up again. 

Gabriel's hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, tickling the exposed flesh under the blanket. Liz rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. "You know I want too, but I can't. Not until I end it with Tom."

"I know. I can wait." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. 

"You're sweet, and if I change my mind during the day I'll tell you." She placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Then turning her attention back to the movie. 

"Okay, just let me know if you do." 

Liz nodded and continued watching the movie. Gabriel's attention wasn't on the movie but on the young lady next to him. Her black hair tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a blue slightly over-sized shirt with a pair of black shorts. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. 

"You're staring." She chuckled and looked at him. 

"Is that a problem?" He quirked a brow and smirked. Making her laugh even more. 

"No. Stare all you want." Her smile faltered for a second. Then she sighed. "I was wondering if we could start packing up my apartment. I kinda just want to get it over with you know?" 

"Sure. If you want. Do you want to go now?" 

"Yeah. One more thing, what about my furniture?" 

"We can put it in the attic or one of the rooms if you want?" 

"Okay." 

Liz threw the blanket off of them both and stood up to put on her shoes. 

xXx

Gabriel dropped her off at her apartment while he ran to the store to grab some movie boxes for her stuff. They were gonna start with the small stuff first and work on the heavier stuff later. Either way Liz couldn't be happier to get this over with. 

When she rounded the corner to her apartment she stopped in her tracks. At her door was Tom, he looked antsy. She wanted to turn around and leave, but she knew it would be better to get it over with. So she took a deep breath and walked over. 

"Tom." 

He turned when he heard her foot falls on the hard wood floor. His features softening as soon as he saw her. "Liz you had me worried. You haven't answered your phone or been to glass all week. Daisy and I were worried about you." 

Tom went to go hug her, but she stopped him before he could. "I had a feeling. I needed some space. And we need to talk." 

She watched as his face faltered. He sighed and looked down at his hands, then back to her. "Okay. Do you want to talk in your apartment?" 

"No. Best to get this over before Gabriel get's here." 

"Gabriel?" 

"He's my boss. I'm living with him cause my dad stopped paying my rent. And Logan doesn't want me in his life anymore. And I fucked Keegan again, so there's that." 

"You fucked Keegan?" His tone was laced in anger, but she didn't care. She had enough people who hated her, what's one more. "Let me guess, Gabriel isn't just your boss is he?" 

"No. He's not." 

She saw the hurt in his eyes. She should feel bad, but she doesn't. All Liz wants is for everything to be done with so she can enjoy her life a little more. 

"Why? After all we talked about, why? You knew how much I cared for you Liz." 

"You were just a rebound Tom, nothing more. Gabriel opened my eyes to what I truly want. I want an easy life, an easy life he's so eager to give me. I'm done with what people think of me. I know my worth." 

"Wow, alright. So you're gonna live and fuck a guy because you want an easy life? I never realized you were so shallow. I thought you were different Liz, I guess I was wrong." 

"You done? Cause I have shit to do." 

Liz didn't wait for him to answer and walked over to her door to unlock it. She didn't know if he left after she shut the door behind her. A part of her felt happy that was out of the way, the other part wasn't. She would still have to see him Monday through Friday during class. She groaned and sat on one of the bar stools near the counter. 

She tried waiting until Gabriel returned to do anything. But she wanted to occupy her mind instead of sitting around letting it consume her. 

She walked to her closet and sighed. Looking at all the clothes she' owns, never realizing how much she did in fact own until now. She would need to go through them when she got back home. She looked down only to groan at the abundance of shoes on the floor of the closet. 

"I hate this." mumbled Liz to herself

"Hate what?" 

She turned to see Gabriel walking into her room with a few very big boxes. He set them on the bed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest. 

"Packing. I never realized how much stuff I owned until now. I think I'm gonna start with my clothes and shoes. And then we can work on the other stuff during the week." 

"Okay." 

She started to take her clothes out of her closet to place in one of the boxes. Some she didn't even remember owning. Gabriel noticed how quiet she was, how her happy demeanor she had when she left had vanished. He placed some of her already neatly folded clothes in to a box and walked over to her. 

"Are you alright? You seem a little down." 

Liz plopped down on the bed with a sigh. "Tom was at my door when I rounded the corner. The relationship is over, which is the good thing. But, he called me shallow for wanting an easy life." 

"Shallow? Then he clearly didn't know you. You're the opposite of shallow Liz, you're kind, funny, hard working, and so much more. You're not shallow for wanting this." 

She looked up at him, a smile gracing her face. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. Now I just need to tell Daisy everything." 

Liz groaned and covered her face with her hands. She knew Daisy would be upset about this, and she wasn't sure she was ready for her to know. 

"You should call her, just to get it over with." 

"Yeah you're right." She grabbed her phone from her pocket to call Daisy. 

She put the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring a few times. 

"Liz what the hell? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. So has Tom." 

"I'm sorry, the situation between Logan and my dad got a lot worse and I just needed some space. There's a lot I need to tell you." She tapped her fingers melodically on her comforter. 

"Do you want me to come over?" 

"Actually that would be better than telling you over the phone. Uh just so you know I'm not here alone." 

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." 

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Liz hung up the phone and sighed. It was best to get it over with now then postpone it anymore. She just hopes it turns out better than she thinks it will.   
"Daisy's coming over." 

"Okay. Why don't we finish up with this and when she get's here I can bring them back to the house. To give you girls some privacy." 

"That works and I can call you afterwards to pick me up." 

xXx

30 minutes past until they both heard a knock at the door. Luckily they got a lot of Liz's clothes packed up. She sighed and went to go open the door. 

"You know you could've just walked in." Liz moved out of the way to let Daisy in then shut the door. 

"I know, but I didn't know what you were doing." She chuckled and walked over to the counter. Liz following behind. 

"Yeah, you have a point. Ugh I hate this." 

Concern twisted Daisy's features when she saw how unsure Liz looked. "Is everything alright Liz? I've never seen you like this before." 

Their attention was brought to the sound of a box being placed on the couch. That's when Daisy saw Gabriel. She looked back over at Liz and quirked a brow. 

"Uh Daisy this is Gabriel. Gabriel, Daisy." 

"Hi." said Daisy with a small wave. 

"Hi! Liz I'm gonna bring this back to the house, and let you guys have some privacy." 

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done here." 

Gabriel gave her a small smile before he left the apartment. 

Once the door closed Daisy looked at her with an arched brow. "House? Okay what the hell have I missed?" 

"Well first off Tom and I are no longer together. And I'm living with Gabriel cause my dad stop paying my rent because of what happened." 

Daisy's eyes widened and a look of disbelief etched her features. "What do you mean you and Tom aren't together? You guys were cute. And seriously? That's fucking harsh."   
Liz sighed and looked down at the marble counter top. Daisy's hand covered her, making Liz look up at her. "Whatever it is Liz you can tell me." 

"Okay. Gabriel opened up my eyes to what I truly want and not what would make my father happy. An easy life. Gabriel is willing to give me that. I know how that sounds." 

"No, it makes sense. You did always like things easy. Are you sure Liz? What if things don't work out?" 

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "We're taking things slow. But it's a wait and see kind of thing. As for Tom, the more I think about, the more I realized it was more of a rebound than anything." 

"Okay. Hey at least you and Tom had something for a little bit, so I'm happy." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. Liz I want you to be happy, and if that's it then I'm fine with it. So I take it the Logan situation got worse?" 

Liz scoffed and tapped her fingers on the counter. "Worse? It went up in flames. Logan doesn't want me in his life anymore and dad pretty much stopped supporting me." 

"Jesus Liz I'm so sorry." 

"Thanks. I'm still gonna be in school though, so don't worry." She gave her a small smile when she saw how happy Daisy got. 

"Oh thank god. I don't know how I would survive without you." 

"You probably wouldn't." Liz laughed, then looked around her apartment. "I'm gonna miss it here." 

Daisy sighed and looked around. "Me too. A lot of memories were made here. Where are you living now?" 

"Yeah there was. And Beverly Hills." 

Daisy stopped her glancing around to stare at her. Disbelief was all she saw on her face. "Beverly Hills? What the hell does Gabriel do?" 

"He's the CEO of the Rorke and Walker Industry. The company that's half owned by my father." 

"Ah the CEO, so he's making the big bucks. I'm jealous." 

"I'm sure you are." She gave her a wink and laughed when she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh shush. Come on I'll help you pack." 

Daisy tugged Liz back into her bed room to help. They spent a few hours talking and getting most of her closet stuff packed up. It was nice, out of everything that has happened in the past week or so she still had one of her brothers and her best friend. 

xXx

Liz was putting some of her stuff into the closet. It was so much bigger and had a lot more space. Gabriel's clothes took up like a quarter of the closet, then again it was all his formal wear and his casual clothes were in the dresser. So the made a deal that Liz got most of the closet and one drawer in the dresser. Which she was completely happy with.   
After she placed all her shirts on the hanger so the would crease she walked back out into the bedroom and sat down with a content sigh. 

"You seem quite happy now." said Gabriel with a smile. 

"I am, everything is over and done with. Now I can just live my life." She maneuvered herself so her head was resting on his lap. 

He started to play with a strand of her hair. "I'm happy about that. I don't like to see you sad." 

"I don't like to be sad........Out of curiosity, how do you really feel about what my dad is doing?" She looked up at him, brown eyes gazing into brown eyes for a moment. 

"Who does that shit to their own child? You made a mistake, you felt bad and apologized multiple times for it. Elias is taking this way out of proportion. You don't pick a side when it comes to your kids." He shook his head and scoffed. 

"Yeah, well hopefully karma will get him soon." She grabbed his hand, slowly guiding it under the band of her shorts. "Now fuck me senseless Gabriel Rorke." 

His hand traveled deeper between her legs, grazing over her most sensitive parts. Two of his fingers pushed inside her, making her softly moan. He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times before pulling them out. Liz whined and pouted her lips. 

"I'm far from done with you Liz." He grabbed the band of her shorts and underwear to pull them down her legs. 

Gabriel gently nudged her legs apart, then placed his head between them. He licked between her folds, stopping at her clit. Her head fell back when he started sucking on it. The pleasure over taking her body. Liz licked her lips as she looked down, seeing his face between her legs was a sight to behold. 

"Oh fuck." She cried out as her body began to spasm as she hit her climax. Gabriel didn't stop sucking on her clit as she came down from her high. To mesmerized by her cry of pleasure. 

As she slowly came down from her high he slowed his pace down, and eventually stopped to let her catch her breath. He moved up to give her a chaste kiss, tasting herself in the process. 

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet and you're already tired." He chuckled and kissed her once more. 

"I'm not tired, I'm just not use to it.......I've never had oral sex before." She gave him a sheepish grin and sighed. 

"Well that's gonna change. I'll go down on you whenever the hell you want." 

"Sounds perfect." She cupped the front of his boxers, feeling his very prominent erection. "Now I'm not one to beg for sex, but I would really like you to fuck me now." 

Liz watched as he pulled his boxers down to free his cock. He had a good six inches on him and a hardy girth, making her lick her lips. He didn't say anything, he just positioned his member at her entrance and with a slow snap of his hips, entered her. 

They both moaned and Liz arched her back. Gabriel leaned down, and moved some strands of hair behind her ear. "Happy now?" 

"Fuck yes. God you're stretching me in all the right places." 

He kissed her once again, this time deepening it. The taste of chocolate still on her tongue from earlier. He rocked his hip slowly, savoring each moment. Liz broke the kiss, gazing into his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She kissed him again just as soon as his rhythm started to change. And with one last snap of his hips, he came with a low grunt. 

A few seconds later he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Liz. She propped her elbow up to support to her head and looked at him. He was on his back looking up at the ceiling, a hand resting on his torso. 

"Awe did I tire you out?" 

He glanced over at her and chuckled. "No. But that was the best sex I've ever had." 

"Really? Wow I didn't even have to do anything but lie there." She laughed when Gabriel shot her a look. "I'm kidding. I have to agree though, that was really good."

"Told you." He smirked then pulled on his boxers. 

Liz watched him go into the bathroom and come out with the tissues and handed them to her. 

"Thanks. We should probably keep these out here from now on." She took one out and cleaned herself up. Then tossed it in the trash and got dressed. 

"If you want. Or I could open the new box of condoms I bought while you and Daisy were talking." 

"It's a good thing I'm on birth--- Oh shit." Liz got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She fumbled through her stuff until she found what she was looking for. That's when she noticed she had more pills than she should. 

"Is everything okay?" 

She turned to see Gabriel at the doorway. All Liz did was shake her head. 

"The last time I took my birth control was when I was with James. I've slept with 3 different people, unprotected for a few weeks. Fuck. That's all I need." 

Gabriel gently ushered her out of the bathroom and sat her down on the bed. 

"Don't worry about that right you. There's still a chance that you aren't." 

"And what if I am? I don't know who the father would be. It could be James, or Keegan's, or Tom's. It would be better if it was yours." 

He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're already talking like you are. We'll cross this bridge when we come to it." 

Liz looked up at him as she wiped the few tears from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You're beyond of what I could hope for in a boyfriend." 

"That's because I care Liz. I care about you, more than you will ever know." 

"I know you do. And I care about you. We're perfect for each other, aren't we?" 

"Yes, yes we are!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this but I got inspired so, here ya go.

The sun shined through the curtain, illuminating the kitchen floor. Liz was doing some of her math homework and having a snack. 

She tried to keep her mind occupied. All she would do is think about the fact she could be pregnant. And it didn’t help that she was a little late. She was hoping she was late from all the stress she’s been having and not that. 

Gabriel was seated next to her, going over some paperwork for the business. 

She would glanced over at him from time to time. A small smile tugging at her lips when she saw the concentration etch onto his features. 

She set her pencil down on her notebook - stretching her arms above her head. “I think I might face the music on Monday and go to history class.” 

Gabriel stopped going over the paperwork in front of him and looked in her direction. “I was expecting you to say you were dropping out of that class. But it’s good you’re going back.” 

“That was my first choice.” She chuckled and shook her head. “No, I was a bitch to him though. Class is going to be weird now knowing we’ve had history.” 

“Was that a pun?” He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

“No. I’ve never really dealt with something like this before. When I’ve dated people my age it was fine, but Tom was my professor. And I kinda have to be on good terms because, you know.” 

Liz sighed and leaned back. She felt the warmth of the sun on the back of her head. Gabriel leaned forward, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. 

“I know this can’t be easy…...not knowing. And I don’t mean to add to all the stress you have now, but he still might be mad about what happened. So if you are, he might not take to kindly to that.” 

“I know. Truthfully if I am, I hope it’s Keegan’s.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Do you want to find out?” 

“I’m gonna wait a little bit longer. I just hope I’m not, I’ll be a horrible mom.” She leaned forward, pulling her hand free from beneath his and scrubbing a hand down her face. 

All she could do was blame herself. Always taking her birth control the same time each day to make sure this doesn’t happen. Then her world went up in flames when James came back into her life. Now she didn’t know what to do. 

“I think you’ll be a great mom. Besides Liz you’re not gonna be doing this on your own. I’ll be there to help, and so will Keegan. If it is his. And I’m sure Hesh will too.” 

He gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a small one back. “I don’t know anything about children. Hell I’ve never even held one before. But thanks!” 

“Go with your instincts. There’s no right way to parenting. As long as they don’t turn out to be assholes than I’d say you did a good job.” 

A small smile tugged at her lips and she laughed. “Thanks. And thanks for everything. I’m sure it can’t be easy taking someone in with a shit load of personal problems and might be pregnant.” 

“You needed someone. And I’m perfectly happy taking care of you and any little one that might come along in a few months.” 

“And you might have a tiny crush on me.” She chuckled and leaned over until their faces were mere inches apart and crushed their lips together. 

She pulled away after a moment, a smile gracing her face. As was his. 

“I might have a tiny crush on you. But it’s no big deal.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. “No, that crush is way more than tiny.” 

“I know!” 

“Well that’s good. This would be awkward if you didn’t.” 

Liz chuckled and shoved at his chest. “Oh shush. Then it’s a good thing I have a tiny crush on you too.” 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her temple. “If you want we can continue having sex without protection, then you won’t have to worry about who the father is.” 

“Don’t give me suggestion like that. I already can’t wait to see my father’s face when he finds out we’re together, but to find out I’m carrying your child. He’ll go into cardiac arrest.” 

Liz chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. She knew he was joking, but she could tell by his voice that he was somewhat telling the truth. 

He scratched at his chin and chuckled. “Yeah, he probably would. Also you never fully said no about that.” 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me Gabriel?” She looked down at him, raising her brow. 

“No, you just never said no. That’s all.” 

“You are the worst liar. I’ll think about it if I’m not already.” She got up from his lap to return to her original seat, a smile gracing her lips. 

There was a sudden silence between them, but Liz could sense something on him. She could sense how badly he wanted to keep having unprotected sex, and she didn’t know if she wanted too. Could he really be that lonely? Then again Liz knew what it feels like, to have friends or acquaintances and still feel alone at the end of the day. 

Deep down she wouldn’t mind starting a family with a guy like him. He’s kind, loving and is willing to take care of her and any little one that comes along. He has the money for it, that’s for sure. But at the same time, being a parent scares the crap out of her. 

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “I would like to have a family with you someday. But, I’m terrified that I’ll become like my father and that child doesn’t deserve that.” 

His eyes scanned over her face, searching for any dishonesty and when he found none a small smile tugged at his lips. “You would? And you are not gonna be anything like him as a parent. If anything you’re learning from him right now.” 

“You know the old saying, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. That’s true, but still.” 

The deep sigh he let out made Liz finally look at him. “But still, nothing. You have a big heart, and it’s apparent you love fiercely. Don’t let how your father’s parenting deter you away from being the parent you want to be.” 

He eyes softened - slowing getting up from her seat and straddling him. Then she closed the gap between them with a kiss. A few seconds later she pulled back, a smile gracing her lips, as was his. 

“And don’t worry about school, if we have one I can take our child with me to work when you have classes.” 

Her mouth fell open in surprise, it was like he read her mind. “That covers that problem. But I still need to find out if I’m having either James’, Tom’s or Keegan’s kid first. So don’t get your hopes up just yet.” 

Her eyes widen, and a sudden sadness was felt in the pit of her stomach. “I’ve slept with four people in the span of a month, wow. If that doesn’t scream slut I don’t know what does.” 

Gabriel grabbed her hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles. “That doesn’t make you a slut. You’ve only had two casual relationship and that was James and Keegan. Whether he was a rebound or not, you were still in a relationship with Tom.” 

“You’re making me feel all fuzzy inside.” 

“Good!” He kissed her forehead and hummed. 

“Why don’t we take a small break?” She got off his lap again, a smirk tugging at her lips as she walks into the living room. His head following her every move, watching her hips swaying back and forth as she walked away. 

He tossed the pen on the table, and followed after her in long strides. 

xXx

Liz’s head was resting on his chest as they laid on the black leather couch post-coitus. Her fingers tracing over smooth skin. There was a blanket lazily thrown over them, just enough to hide their privates. They didn’t bother putting their clothes back on, even if it’s been a few hours later. They were both content on being in each others arms for the rest of the afternoon. 

“With everything that has happened I feel bad for Hesh. He’s stuck in the middle.” She looked up at him and sighed. 

“I thought you and Hesh were good?” 

“We are, it’s just I kinda feel bad for him. I know he’s not choosing sides, but it can’t be easy for him to work with Logan and have him say some shit about me.” 

Gabriel sat up a little, pulling Liz with him. Even though she was touching his body he still felt like she wasn’t close enough. “He’s a smart kid, I’m sure he’ll think of something.” 

“I know. So what’s for dinner? You did say you would cook for me!” She smiled up at him, brown eyes gazing into brown eyes. 

He let out a throaty laugh and shook his head. “I remember what I said, and what would you like?” 

“Surprise me!” 

“I think I can do that.” 

He kissed the top of her head and got up to put on his clothes again. Liz stayed on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her naked body. She stayed on the couch as she watched him get up and head for the kitchen. She smiled to herself, life with Gabriel has already proven to be amazing. And for once, she couldn’t wait to see what the future held.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided i'm putting this on hiatus until some of my other fics are complete. Having too many unfinished ones were making me feel not so great. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Liz walked through the door holding a plastic bag from a local CVS and a water in the other hand. She kicked the door shut - walking into the kitchen where she saw Gabriel sitting at the table going over more paperwork. She walked over, placing the water and bag on the table and sat down. 

He looked up from his paper, seeing the concern written all over her face. Setting his pen down, he cupped her hand with his, making her turn to him. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah.” With her free hand she pulled out the small white and blue box. “Well sorta.” 

“We’ll get through this Liz. You’ll get through this.” 

She sighed and looked down at the table. First she ruined her relationship with her brother, disowned by her father, had unprotected sex with two different people and now she might be pregnant. This wasn’t how she expected her life to be, and if she didn’t have Gabriel she has no idea where she would be right now. 

“I know. It’s just…….something deep down is telling me I already am and I. It’s hard to fathom, that’s all.” She gave him a small smile, then glanced at the box in front of her. 

“Maybe that feeling is wrong? Now why don’t you go find out and then we’ll work from there.” 

Liz nodded. She grabbed the box and stood up, heading towards the downstairs bathroom. 

She stood in front of the mirror as she opened the box and pulled one out. She placed the test on the sink, flipping the box over to read the directions. “Pee on stick and wait 2-3 minutes. Not that hard.” 

She opened the toilet seat lid and undid the button of her jeans, pulling them down a bit before sitting down. She took the cap off the pregnancy test and took a deep breath, then got it over with. 

Putting the cap back on she placed it on the sink again while she pulled up her pants and buttoned them, then flushed the toilet. She turned the sink on to wash her hands, her eyes never leaving that damn pregnancy test. 

She dried her hands, then paced around the small bathroom, not wanting to find out with Gabriel at the same time. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, making her more agitated. But once it was time, it felt like her heart was beating in her throat. 

She picked it up, taking a deep breath, then looked down at the small screen. Her hand came up, covering her mouth as the tears welled in her eyes. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her, now she wasn’t even sure she could go through with it. 

Liz wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath before going back out into the kitchen. Upon walking in she saw a cup of tea waiting for her, like deep down he knew. She walked over, sitting down in the chair and slid him the pregnancy test. 

He grabbed it and read it, setting it down on the table and looked over at her. “What do you want to do?” 

She set the cup down after taking a sip. “I want this child, I do but at the same time I don’t. I don’t like this feeling of uncertainty, especially for something this big.” 

“What does your heart tell you?” 

“To keep it.” She gave him a small smile, then took a sip of her tea. “I guess I can forget on trying to fix things between my family and I.” 

Gabriel narrowed his brows and gave her a confused look. “Why?” 

“Let’s see, I fucked my brother’s boyfriend and he already hates me enough because of that, but if he finds out I’m also carrying Keegan’s kid than….what do you think will happen?” 

“Right! Sorry.” 

Liz took a sip of her tea, then set the cup back down. “Are you sure about all this? I mean me living with you with a baby? This just seems like a lot to take on from your standpoint.” 

“I’m sure!” 

xXx

Liz followed Keegan up to his apartment, the closer they got, the more her heart started pounding. She didn’t know how he would react to her being pregnant and truthfully, that scared her. 

Keegan opened the door, letting her go in first. She stopped in the kitchen and turned to him. “You might want to sit down for this.” 

“Is everything alright?” Concern was etched all over his face as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Liz taking the one across from him. 

“Truthfully, I don’t know.” She took a deep breath, exhaling it a few seconds later. “I’m pregnant Keegan and there’s a fifty, fifty chance that it’s yours. I just want to know where you stand.” 

His eyes widened briefly, only to be taken over by sadness. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him, and he found it hard to breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.” 

She reached her hand out, taking his into hers. “I know that and there’s still a chance it’s Tom’s. I have my first appointment in two weeks, to see if this is a viable pregnancy and if it is I want to do a paternity test. I just want to know if you want to know if this is your kid or not?” 

“Of course I do. If this is my kid and I pray that it is, I want to be in the child’s life. Just tell me what you need.” 

Liz smiled and pulled her hand back. She should've known better than to think Keegan would have a negative review over all this, he did say he loved her after all. “I’m going to be doing a non-invasive one, so they’ll just take both our blood and we’ll find out from that.” 

“Easy enough.” He sighed through his nose, glancing down at her stomach. “What does Gabriel think about all this?” 

“He’s fine with it. He knew from the beginning what was going on, so there wasn’t an issue. It feels weird I’m going to be a mom soon and I hope it’s your baby too.” 

Keegan got up from his seat, walking over to Liz, pulling the chair next to her, closer and sitting down. He leaned over, resting his hand on her stomach. It made her heart skip a beat and she gulped, now she truly wasn’t sure what to do.   
“You do? What about your brother? Once he finds out this child is mine, if it is mine, he won’t want to fix things between you two.” 

Liz placed her hand on top of his, giving him a small smile. “I do, if I had to choose who I wanted to have kids with...I would choose you Keegan. Your kind, loving, funny and a hell of a baker. The only reason I’m truly not freaking out about this pregnancy is because I know you won’t abandon your child.”

A second later Keegan crushed their lips together, his hands moving up to cup her cheeks. He pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “Please have me Liz. I can take care of you and our child, you can still go to school and I I I just want us to be a family.” 

“Keegan.” She sighed and pulled away. “Let’s find out if this is your child first, then we can work from there, okay?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” 

She gave him a small smile and leaned back in her chair. “You know I do want you Keegan, but how many people am I going to hurt in the process? First Logan, then Tom and let’s be honest probably Gabriel too. I have a problem and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“I have a theory on why you’re like this and I don’t want to upset you but….”

“It’s fine, just say it.” 

“Okay.” He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. “I know you love me, but I think it’s a lot more than you let on. And I think you’re afraid, afraid of getting hurt. When you start getting serious with a guy, that’s when you sleep with someone else. I think you need to let go of that fear.” 

“I hate when you’re right.” 

Liz got up, walking over to the stove and leaned against it. She knew why she did the things she did, always had. But her life didn’t blow up in her face like it has now. Gabriel doesn’t deserve to get hurt by her, then again she does like him and he has opened his home to her. She can’t just leave him for Keegan, no matter how much she wanted too. 

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. Closing her eyes she felt his lips on her neck, planting a few kissed up to her jaw. 

“Stay.” 

That’s all it took, was a single word to make her knees weak. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Only for a little.” 

Keegan pulled back, grabbing her hand, pulling her into the bedroom. 

xXx

“I should go, it’s getting late.” 

He pulled her naked body closer to his, kissing her shoulder blade. “Please, stay? Make something up or tell him the truth, I don’t care. I just want the mother of my child in my arms.” 

“Keegan we……” 

“Don’t know if it’s my kid. But I can feel that it’s mine, I know deep down that it is.” 

Liz groaned and forced herself free. “Are you sure about that or did you make yourself believe it? Because you want it to be yours. I fucked my life up so badly, I’m trying to be realistic here Keegan. I don’t have the luxury of thinking how you do.” 

He sighed and sat up. “I’m sorry. I guess it is best to wait until we find out.” 

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.” 

Keegan nodded and gave her a small smile. But deep down he was secretly praying he was right.


End file.
